Tied Up in Nott
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Harry Potter was once again exasperated by the article featured on the front page of the Daily Prophet; did it really matter who he decided to shag or who he decided to be with? Apparently there wasn't anything better than Harry's love life to write about these days. Series of PWP's, Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! More warnings inside so read them! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Tied Up in Nott_

_Notes: Just a shameless PWP; might become a series of one-shots that may or may not be concurrent in timing. Anywho this will of course be A/U, OOC, EWE and again a PWP. __**Yaoi with BDSM **__will be featured in this fic as well so you've been warned. ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 1*********~~~~~~**_

Harry Potter was once again exasperated by the article featured on the front page of the Daily Prophet; did it really matter who he decided to shag or who he decided to be with? Apparently there wasn't anything better than Harry's love life to write about these days.

Throwing the useless rag of a paper onto the floor he gracelessly flopped back onto his large king sized bed, waking his slumbering lover; "What's the matter Harry?"

The green eyed twenty year old professional seeker glanced over at his rumpled half asleep mate; "I'm alright Theo. I just read the paper and once again we were featured on the front page. You'd think they would leave us be after we announced our relationship seven months ago."

"The bastards somehow got a picture of us when we were kissing in Hogsmeade! I didn't even know they were there, sneaky pricks!"

The resident potions master of Hogwarts chuckled huskily, wrapping a strong arm around his lover's waist; "Well at least they didn't catch what happened after that kiss, hmm. I don't think I'd be too pleased if the whole of the British wizarding world got to see you bent over in a dark alley taking my cock up your arse."

Harry sputtered momentarily, it always took him aback when his normally reserved partner began talking dirty, eventually the raven was able to formulate a sensible reply; "Well we should thank privacy wards and silencing charms then shouldn't we. If not the wizarding world would have gotten quite the show."

"Indeed love; now all this talk of taking you from behind has given me a rather stiff problem that I would like to be rid of." When the blonde was done speaking he leaned over Harry's body, placing soft kisses to the raven's lips and then moved to the soft skin of his neck.

A pleased sigh left Harry; the green eyed male truly did like it when Theo took control over their love making. It did not happen all the time but when it did it was hot, carnal and overwhelmingly erotic; that was how they had ended up fucking like school boys in an alley in Hogsmeade. Apparently the horny blonde couldn't wait fifteen minutes to get back to his quarters at Hogwarts.

A sharp nip to his naked chest brought Harry back to the present and the sexy blonde lavishing his body with kisses and sharp bites; "Hmm Theo lower...go lower." His potions master obliged him, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the raven's silk pajama bottoms; quickly the soft fabric was pulled away from Harry's long legs.

His hard erection bobbed upward, coming to rest on his stomach, giving Theo a perfect view of Harry's naked front. "Have a told you you're lovely Harry?" The green eyed male nodded his head in the positive; "But I always like to hear it love."

A pleased hum was the blue eyed male's response as he resumed his kisses now intermingling the pressing of lips with light sucks to some of Harry's more sensitive places. When Theo reached the crest of Harry's hip he latched onto the bone and sucked harshly, pulling a cry from the green eyed male's lips.

Merlin the blonde knew all his secret erogenous zones and took great pleasure in tormenting them, not that Harry was complaining. The raven always enjoyed being worshipped by the blue eyed man he adored.

Being here at Hogwarts with Theo was wonderful and didn't happen as much as either of them would like due to Harry's Quidditch schedule. But it was the off season and for the next month and a half the couple could do as they wished before Harry would have to go back for pre-season work-outs and Theo had to start prepping for the upcoming school year.

A wicked tongue plunging into the slit of his cock pulled him out of his wandering thoughts; "Tsk tsk love you should really be pay attention but I think I'll have to punish you for your lack of focus." Those words made Harry's blood flow faster in his veins and his cock began to leak.

Theo chuckled darkly, knowing his raven haired lover did like to be punished a bit when the blonde took control of their sex. "But how shall I punish you hmm?" With a wicked smirk Theo moved away from Harry's body and opened the top drawer of the nightstand.

The blonde pulled out several things; a leather cock ring, a blindfold and lube. Theo looked up and into Harry's lust blown emeralds, feeling smug that his lover was already riled up just from a few touches and the dark promise of being punished. Indeed Harry was a dominant man generally but he also enjoyed it when the blue eyed male took control away from him.

"Now Harry I want you to put your hands above your head and place them against the headboard." The blonde waited for his lover to comply before summoning his wand and binding Harry's wrists to the slats of the headboard. Theo tested the bindings and found them satisfactory. He moved and picked up the cock ring that was next to Harry's hip.

Placing his wand next to Harry's head the blonde slunk down the bed until he was on his knees in between his love's spread legs. "Now love I want you to watch what I'm doing to you and if I see you space out again I will be most displeased." A squeeze to the base of Harry's cock that bordered on painful illustrated that Theo was not joking.

In a breathless voice Harry answered; "Of course Theo. I'll be good I promise." The blonde smirked; "Be sure that you do. But I still have to punish you so you won't be cumming until I allow it." Done with the talking the blonde slipped the leather strap around the base of Harry's cock, wrapping it tightly around the engorged flesh before snapping it closed.

The gorgeous man on the bed whimpered and thrust his hips in the air trying to get Theo to touch his cock again. The blonde moved away and grabbed the lube, popping the top he slicked up three of his fingers, allowing his green eyed companion to watch him slather the slick gel over his long fingers.

When he was content his fingers were well-coated Theo grasped his wand and pointed the tip at Harry's entrance. He murmured a quick cleansing charm and rather enjoyed the strangled scream that came from Harry when the spell did its work.

Setting his wand down Theo brought his clean hand to Harry's hip, grasping tightly before he drove two fingers into his lover's tight pink pucker. The loud moan that erupted from Harry's lips was music to the blonde's ears and made his cock twitch in excitement. Theo pressed down his own urges for release and concentrated on pleasuring his lover.

Theo began to pump his fingers in and out of that tight passage, scissoring his appendages to coax Harry's tight rings of muscles open. The blonde always enjoyed prepping his lover without magic; it seemed more intimate to him to do it this way. The only time they used magic to prepare and stretch the other was when they were in a rush and just wanted to fuck.

A loud groan alerted Theo that he had inadvertently struck his lover's prostate. Taking advantage of his find the blonde began to hammer that little bundle of nerves with every inward plunge of his fingers, wringing more delightful noises from his partner.

Soon his lover's inner walls were relaxing, allowing Theo to sink his last finger into that scorching heat. Harry released a loud moan when the third finger breached him; "Does that feel good love?" Harry opened his beautiful eyes, meeting Theo's intense blue orbs; "It feels good Theo. Don't stop!"

"Of course." Another jab to Harry's prostate had the raven arching off the bed, moaning in absolute bliss. Theo continued to torture Harry's prostate while twisting his fingers inside his lover's loosening passage.

Theo knew Harry was on the brink of orgasm, an orgasm that was being denied him by the strap of leather tightly clasped around the base of his cock. The blonde loved seeing his strong partner like this, so open and needy and all for Theo to take.

Feeling his patience waning the blue eyed male removed his fingers from Harry's body, watching that pretty pink pucker clench sporadically, trying to get Theo's fingers back inside of his body. "So eager my love; be patient I'll be inside of you soon."

A whimper was the raven's answer, making Theo feel even smugger; "Now Harry love I'm going to blindfold you. So raise your pretty head, alright." The pleasure strung man's head left the soft pillow as the blonde snatched up the black silk and leaned over his lover's body.

The silk was draped over those divine green eyes, cutting off Harry's vision and bringing his other senses to the fore. This lack of sight would enhance the raven's sense of touch, taste, hearing; bringing another level of sensuality to their coupling.

When the fabric was tied Theo moved back, looking down at his bound and blindfolded lover. Salazar Harry was absolutely perfect to the blonde; sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky. However it happened the potions master was grateful that Harry was his and here with him like this now.

The blue eyed man snatched the lube back up and poured more onto his already lubed hand. He hissed loudly when his hand came into contact with his rigid cock. Pushing back the urge to just jerk himself to completion Theo covered his arousal liberally in the slick gel; he made sure his straining length was well coated. He never wanted to hurt Harry when he sunk into his body.

Yes, the raven enjoyed a bit of pain when he bottomed but some things should not be painful and while Harry liked a bit of discomfort when Theo stretched him the green eyed male did not like pain when he was penetrated by the blonde's erection.

Theo didn't understand it but it was one of Harry's odd quirks and that was one of the reasons Theo loved the man under him. The Seeker was so different from anyone Theo had ever known and he wondered how he had ever lived without the man in his bed. Harry arching his back and whimpering brought the potions master back to the situation at hand.

Satisfied that his cock was thoroughly slicked Theo shifted on his knees and grasped behind Harry's knee with his clean hand and pressed the raven's muscled leg upward, opening his lover's body to him. With his soiled hand the blonde brought his cockhead to his lover's prepared entrance and pressed in slowly.

Harry moaned quietly as inch after inch of Theo's thick length penetrated him. The blonde was in absolute euphoria as he sunk into that tight heat, reveling in the feeling of Harry's inner walls parting for his rigid cock. When his hips met the raven's plump arse he stilled and let his lover adjust to being filled so completely.

Theo held out for as long as he could, which honestly wasn't long, and once he felt Harry's tense anal muscles relax he began to roll his hips gently, slowly rocking his cock back and forth inside his lover's passage. A pleased moan sounded from Harry's bound from as the raven began to tug on his bindings, wanting to touch Theo.

Smirking the blonde began to fuck Harry in earnest, pulling his cock out of his love until only the mushroom head remained before pushing back in. He set a quick and deep pace; each thrust stroked the raven's inner walls, while the bound man continued to release the most pleasing noises.

"Please Theo harder...please harder...faster." Obliging his love Theo picked up his pace until he was pounding into the man under him; a scream of his name alerted him to the finding of Harry's prostate. A feral smirk settled onto Theo's face and he brought his free hand to the back of his love's other knee and pressed it upward, opening Harry up even more to his eyes and allowing his thrusting cock to plunge deeper.

The blindfolded male began to push his hips upward, trying to take more of Theo's impressive cock inside of his slick passage. The sensations were mind-numbing and Theo felt his orgasm stirring in his belly; that familiar scorching heat was beginning to spiral outward.

Leaning over Harry, almost bending the flexible raven in half, Theo brought his lips to Harry's ear; "Do you want to cum love?" An incoherently babbled reply was his lover's response but the blonde took it as the green eyed man's version of "Yes."

Theo leaned back and began to ruthlessly pump his cock into Harry, hitting his mate's prostate each time he sunk into that willing body. When the blue eyed male felt the raven's inner walls flutter he moved his hand to the cock ring and pulled the leather strap away from his love's straining flushed cock.

The response was instantaneous and one of the most erotic things Theo had ever seen. Harry's back arched almost painfully off the bed as he screamed Theo's name while his untouched cock jumped, releasing his love's essence onto Harry's toned stomach.

Theo continued to pound into Harry until that heated ball in his belly erupted and flooded his body with fire, singeing his nerves and making his vision blur for a moment. His cock jumped and surged, erupting and filling his raven with his seed. The blonde continued to shallowly thrust into Harry until he had no more to give and pulled away from his lover's heaving form.

The blue eyed man fell onto his side facing his partner on the large bed, reaching he removed the blindfold and bindings from Harry; he watched as the green eyed male cutely blinked his hazy green eyes and rolled his wrists to bring back the blood flow.

They lay there for a while, both enjoying the afterglow of their fierce coupling. After a few minutes Harry shifted and pressed Theo onto his back. The blonde watched his love squirm over and plop his head onto the blonde's still damp chest and nuzzle him. Smiling Theo wrapped an arm around his snuggling lover; "We have to get cleaned up Harry."

"Hmph, wand use wand." The blonde just chuckled at his exhausted love's eloquent reply but summoned his wand and with a few quick motions they were cleaned of cum and sweat. That should suffice for now until he could get Harry out of bed and into a bath.

Settling in to sleep a bit longer Theo pressed a kiss to Harry's crown and laughed outright when Harry mumbled; "I'm so getting your ass later Nott." He finally stopped laughing; "I look forward to you getting my ass later Potter." Both chuckled before the slipped into slumber.

_**PWP means Porn without a Plot so no one better review and ask me, "Where's the romance?" There isn't any just straight up fucking so if you want cuddles read something else!**_

_**Also in this fic there will be no set roles; sometimes Harry will be top and sometimes Theo will take the dominant role. It depends on my mood and the plotline.**_

_**Well that's it for now; I decided to write this because I did not feel up to writing anything to serious or heavy. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Tied Up in Nott_

_Notes: So I mentioned that this little collection of fics would not be concurrent so keep that in mind. Warning; PWP, OOC and Yaoi; Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 2*********~~~~~~**_

Theo could do this, he could do this; the blonde was nervous. Tonight he would meet Harry Potter and they would take their relationship to the next level. Their relationship had started when Theo approached the Gryffindor Golden Boy during Christmas break, pleading with the green eyed male for protection from his father and the Dark Lord.

Of course Harry, who had a hero complex the size of a continent, agreed and taken him to Dumbledore to sort out the former Nott heir's situation. Theo knew he had to make a plan for himself; he did not want the Mark and he adamantly refused to serve a madman. True, he was a pure-blood and respected his heritage but he had no interest in slaughtering muggles.

When the current term was up the blonde Slytherin would be going to the Order's secure headquarters. Harry would join him there after a week with his disgusting muggle family; the raven told Theo all about his muggle relations and Theo hated them. How dare they abuse a magical child?! Did they not know that Harry was superior to them in every way possible?

Since Theo's plea for help was accepted Harry and he had become close, first as protector and protected then as casual acquaintances until they could be called friends. The Potter male defended Theo against the taunts and bullying of his fellow snakes; most Slytherins were just doing as they were told to do by their families.

When Theo did not honor his father's demand for him to come for the winter holidays he had essentially declared his allegiance. That allegiance was now with Harry Potter and fighting on the side of the Light; even if it was not true that was not how the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters saw it, either you were on the Dark Lord's side or the Light's side. By refusing the Mark Theo had declared his place in the war.

Death Eater parents would tell their children about Theo's treachery and encourage their spawn to make the Nott child suffer for his cowardice. Needless to say many would be attackers had spent many a night in the hospital wing courtesy of Theo and Harry's wands; he may need the protection Harry and Dumbledore but he was no pushover.

No, Theodore Malcolm Nott was schooled in many arenas of magic, some of which were Dark and illegal. He could hold his own in a fight against other students but in this climate he needed someone trustworthy to watch his back. Who was more trustworthy than the Harry Potter? No one.

Sure, Potter's Weasel was not pleased with the new arrangement or the relationship building between his friend and Theo but Harry did not seem to care and the blonde Slytherin took his cues from Harry when it involved his fellow Lions. The raven dealt with idiocy a lot better than Theo did so it made sense for the other male to deal with Ronald Weasely's annoying whining or Hermione Granger's constant condescension.

The slim blonde halted when he reached the visible door that would lead him into the Room of Requirement; this was it. Tonight he and Harry would take the step from shameless flirting to action.

The blonde was excited, nervous and a bit afraid all at once; he had never engaged in any type of physical intimacy with anyone. Slytherins were not known to be cuddly and his upbringing at the hands of his father was extremely short of loving.

Slapping himself mentally Theo opened the door, looked around and saw Harry reclining on a large plush sofa in front of a roaring fire. The blonde couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his sculpted face when his sapphire eyes caught Harry's emeralds.

Merlin and Morgan Harry was attractive, dreadfully so. The raven haired male finally hit his growth spurt at the beginning of sixth year, now the other stood at an imposing 6'1 with broad shoulders and powerful muscled arms. Those powerful arms flowed into a strong chest and slim waist while Harry's legs were long and lean though no less muscled.

All in all Harry was the epitome of masculinity and the sight of him lounging like he was in only a tight tee shirt and jeans was making Theo's mouth water and his knees weak. The raven seemed to know the effect he had on the blonde male and smirked while quirking a finger, beckoning the sapphire eyed teen to him; "Hello Theo, glad you could make it."

The blonde rolled his eyes and began to make his way over to the sprawled male, wondering where else he would rather be than here with Harry? "Of course I made it, why wouldn't I?" A shrug was Harry's next contribution to their stimulating conversation; "I thought you would have backed out."

Theo's pride flared up, his mouth firming into a straight line; "I said I would come to you and I came." Harry obviously heard the irritated undertone in the normally cordial blonde's tone and smiled a disarming smile and reached for Theo's slim hand; "I apologize Theo, I didn't mean to offend you."

The sapphire eyed teen wanted to stay irritated a bit longer but Harry's charming smile and warm hand in his was making his heartbeat quicken, not to mention the twitching of his awakening cock; damn his teenage hormones and Harry Potter's sexy arse!

Sighing, he allowed his annoyed facial expression to relax into one of contentment; he loved spending time with Harry. Away from the prying eyes of the other students, the suspicious eyes of Harry's friends and the angry glares from his Slytherin classmates.

The attempts on his safety had become so serious that Theo moved into a private room that was warded heavily, disallowing anyone but Theo, the staff and Dumbledore from entering. It would have been nice to have invited Harry back to his rooms but the blonde did not want to tempt those wards; Dumbledore himself set them with help from Snape so the punishment for trying to breach them was probably unpleasant and possibly painful.

"Theo, Theo!" The sound of his name being shouted brought him out of his trance; "I'm sorry I just got caught up in my mind, so much has happened this year but I'm glad it did." Harry moved, their hands still clasped, and shifted to sit up properly on the couch. Theo lowered himself onto the soft sofa and sat quite close to his love interest.

The raven was not content with their seating arrangements and pulled Theo closer to him until the smaller male was pressed into his side, the blonde's head on Harry's broad shoulder. Together they watched the fire crackle; Theo was thankful for the warmth, it may be June but the castle was drafty and he never could retain enough heat.

After a while the taller male began to press kisses to the crown of Theo's head. Harry nuzzled him in between the sweet presses of his lips and soon the temptation to taste those lips was too much for the blonde to take, tilting his head up Theo felt his breath hitch when their mouths melded together.

Kissing Harry was the single most enjoyable thing in his life to date and if kissing was this erotic Theo couldn't imagine what other more intimate acts would be like, probably positively mind-blowing. His half hard cock began to harden as they continued to kiss languorously, their tongues sliding sensually against each other's.

It was heaven, simply heaven, to the love deprived sixteen year old former Nott heir and he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, they still needed to breath and when the urge to gasp for air became too much to ignore they both pulled away, gulping deep breaths of precious oxygen.

When they weren't on the verge of passing out their mouths met again, only this time the kisses were mere pecks. Theo became impatient, all his nerves had sizzled away and were now replaced with raw aching need, raising his hands he grasped Harry's shoulders and pulled him down on top of him.

They shifted and shimmied until Theo was lying down on his back with Harry resting on top of him, his weight supported on his elbows and knees, his strong hips cradled in between the blonde's slender legs. The taller teen pulled away from Theo's lips and looked down affectionately at him; the blonde didn't really think he was much to look at but Harry obviously saw something in him.

The sapphire eyed male thought himself average in every way; shoulder length wavy blonde hair, his sapphire eyes easily being his best feature, and pale skin. Where his partner's body was tall and broad Theo's was slender and of average height. A sharp nip to the sensitive skin of his neck drew him back to the present.

Harry chuckled, grinding his cock into Theo's, pulling a gasp from the blonde's swollen lips; "You are distracted tonight sweetheart." Sweetheart? What the hell? He was no one's sweetheart and obviously Harry got the message loud and clear from the scowl on Theo's face.

"Come on Theo, it's a pet name, a term of endearment." Huffing, Theo just kissed the idiot on top of him, of course it was just to shut the raven up, at least that's what the sapphire eyed male told himself. The kiss was heated, all tongue and teeth, their hands began to explore their still clothed bodies, bringing sighs and light moans from both participants.

Needing to breathe again they parted and Harry gasped out; "Clothes need to come off." Theo chuckled and drew his wand from the holster on his wrist and flicked it in two sweeping arcs; when he was done they were left in only their boxers. The blonde glanced down and took in the sight of his half naked lover; Salazar Harry was perfection.

True, the larger man had scars from his hard life but they only added to the other's overall appearance of a rugged, tough, strong man; a man Theo craved. Bringing his hands back into play the blonde began to caress his partner's toned chests, tweaking pebbled dusky nipples and delighting in the grown of pleasure his actions pulled from Harry.

Not to be outdone the other man began to torment Theo, grinding their erections together, this time with more force. The blonde's hands stilled and his train of thought derailed as he felt that delicious friction, wanting more he canted his hips upward, pressing their cocks harder together.

This was glorious and he was grateful he was experiencing this with Harry; he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else, he didn't trust anyone else to be this exposed and vulnerable with. Knowing he was in good hands the blonde released his ever present control and let Harry take the lead.

His raven must have felt the change in Theo, pulling away those green eyes met his shimmering blues, concern and an unspoken question shining in them. Smiling the blonde spoke to allay his lover's concern; "I trust you, Harry." The taller male smiled a beautific smile, making Theo's own lips rise in return.

"I'm glad Theo, glad you trust me enough to let go." Theo was done with the maudlin moment and grasped Harry's head and pulled it down to his neck. The dark male seemed to understand what Theo wanted and began to nip and suck at the exposed column of soft skin.

The blonde tilted his head back, allowing the broader male more access. The more Harry worshipped and worried the skin of his neck the less control Theo had over the sounds leaving his mouth and when Harry reached the ultrasensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder the blonde actually mewled.

The smaller man felt his partner smirk against his humid skin but at this point he was to far gone to care, everything Harry was doing to him just felt too damn good. Wanting more Theo rolled his hips upward, pressing his still covered leaking arousal against the other's large erect cock.

A low growl resounded against the supple skin of his neck while Harry rolled his hips downward to meet Theo's thrusts. Amazing, it felt bloody amazing, but Theo still wanted more, he wanted to feel Harry's skin against his, feel their pre-cum mixing and running down their erections, slicking their flesh and easing their frantic thrusts.

His magic responded to his most ardent desire and without further ado their last remaining article of clothing was gone. The sensation of their bare cocks grinding and thrusting against each other's was pure bliss and Theo knew he would not last long; he didn't think he could hold off his release even if he wanted to, the euphoria was too great.

Once again their mouths careened together, tongues dancing and dueling together in perfect harmony, making the pace of their already quick thrusts speed up until they were slamming against each other. Theo's arms reached up to wrap around Harry's broad shoulders, holding the raven close to him, savoring the way their bodies seemed to fit so well together.

His taller lover shifted, lowering his body so it pressed Theo's smaller frame further into the soft cushions. Their mutual sounds of pleasure were swallowed by the others mouth and when they separated for a moment for air their gasps floated through the room, bouncing off the walls and resounding in an echoing expression of their sex.

Their kisses were now manic, mostly thrusts of their tongues, as their pumping hips continued to piston, driving their slick lengths together. Theo's orgasm was looming over him like a Dementor and the blonde knew when his end came he would feel nothing but absolute bliss and satisfaction.

The raven moved, freeing a hand and slipped his appendage in between their writhing bodies. Harry grasped their lengths in his large hand and began to pump them in time with their thrusting hips. Theo felt the tight string in his belly snap as his release crashed down on him, making his body stiffen and his balls tighten.

With one more pump of Harry's hand the blonde was cumming hard, staining their bodies with his seed. The raven continued to stroke their cocks, milking Theo's release while he chased his own. Three more pumps of the emerald eyed male's hand and he was cumming, moaning Theo's name into the blonde's neck.

Hazed sapphires watched Harry release his spent length and continue to stroke himself until his cock began to soften. When the raven's was done riding out his orgasm he collapsed onto Theo, crushing the smaller blonde but said blonde did not mind at all.

He enjoyed the weight of Harry's strong body and further tightened his arms around his lover's shoulders, holding him close, uncaring that they were covered in sweat, spit and cum. Eventually the broader male raised his head, a goofy grin on his face, leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss to Theo's still kiss swollen lips.

The smaller teen reciprocated, pressing back harder against Harry's lips. When they seperated murmured words caught his attention but he did not hear them clearly, his mind was still muddled from his first orgasm caused by another's hand. "What did you say Harry?"

The raven mumbled again, it seemed Harry's brain was functioning just as well as his. The green eyed male repeated himself and this time Theo caught it; "We need to get cleaned up, sweetheart." Theo just hummed his reply and decided to let Harry deal with it, right now he was too tired and boneless to give a damn about the drying semen and other fluids on his body.

A hoarse laugh from Harry was heard; the dark male shifted and stood, leaning over to pull Theo up. The blonde stood on shaky legs and let himself be led to what he assumed was the bathroom. When they reached the well-appointed washroom Theo was led to the tub and guided to sit on the rim.

He watched his lover turn on the taps until he was pleased with the temperature, plugging the drain he turned and lifted Theo's relaxed body into the tub. Harry settled in behind the blonde, encapsulating the slender male in his strong arms. The smaller male melted into his lover's muscled body, letting himself just be for the moment.

Tomorrow Theo would have to go back into the school and deal with the bullshit but for right now he would just enjoy the feeling of Harry's strong body against his back.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Next post will not be pleasant so if questionable consent and slight torture is not your thing don't read it!**_

_**More to come soon.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Tied Up in Nott_

_Notes: __**AS I SAID LAST UPDATE THIS WILL BE DARK! FEATURES NON-CON AND BONDAGE; so if this is not your thing fuck off now! If I get one review complaining about anything I've written I will personally tell you to go FUCK YOURSELF on a rusty railroad spike! **__Other than that____enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting off this story._

_**~~~~~~*********Chapter 3*********~~~~~~**_

The war was over and the Dark Lord was victorious. Theodore Nott was one of the many who stood by his Lord and did what was asked of him. For his actions and loyalty he would be honored. Theodore Nott would stand amongst the Elite of the Death Eater ranks, bringing honor to his Noble House. Tonight he would stand with other proud warriors like Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy to collect his prize.

His little lover Harry Potter would be his prize, not that Theo believed the emerald eyed teen would want anything to do with him now but then again it really didn't matter to the Nott Heir. He would take Harry whether Harry wanted him to or not; he would lay with Theo, bear his children and be his obedient consort.

Stepping into the meeting room he cast dark blue eyes around, noting the presence of the Inner Circle and then focused on the four bound figures in front of his Lord; Harry Potter, the mudblood Granger along with Ronald and Bill Weasely were blindfolded, gagged, bound and kneeling on the cold stone floor inside the cavernous room in Riddle Manor.

Voldemort noted his arrival and nodded curtly to the young Nott male; "Now that we are all here we can get to the matter at hand. Some of you have been more valuable to our cause than others; some of you are my most loyal while others have disappointed me continually."

Theo listened intently, knowing he was one of the loyal ones his Lord spoke of and was quite anticipating getting to the point of the meeting. The blue eyed male could not wait to be awarded his prize. His Lord began to speak again; "Now step forward Theodore Nott."

Theo did as was asked and stepped in front of his master, bowing deeply before he was granted the permission to stand once more. Straightening, he kept his eyes lowered and waited for his Lord to speak; "Now Nott, I gave you a task in the beginning of your sixth year. The task was to infiltrate the Order and gather information for me."

"You, young Nott, succeeded splendidly, passing exceptionally useful information along to me and our allies. You also tipped me off to things I had no idea Dumbledore knew and by doing so allowed me to prepare accordingly and for us to win. Now, it has come to my attention that you and Mr. Potter have a relationship; would you like for this relationship to continue?"

"I would my Lord. Harry will produce strong children for my House and powerful wizards for your cause." Voldemort nodded, giving Theo permission to approach Harry. The blue eyed Death Eater wasted no time in moving over to Harry, grasping his arm and wrenching him up.

The small male tried to fight and scream but he was unable due to the binds and the gag, becoming irritated with the squirming Theo backhanded the stubborn Gryffindor across his pretty face and hissed into his ear; "If you don't stop fighting I will not be at all gentle later. Understood?"

A meek nod along with a few tears leaking from under Harry's blindfold was Theo's answer. The taller male shook his head and drug his little mate back over to his place amongst the Inner Circle.

Severus was the next to be rewarded and the dour man choose Bill Weasely. Theo had to smile at his Head of House's choice. Severus was lusting after the eldest Weasely son for a long time; many wouldn't notice the heated looks Snape sent Bill but Theo knew how to read people and he saw the want in those onyx eyes when they looked toward the tall red head.

Lucius sneered when he stepped up and drug Ronald Weasely off by his hair. Theo did not want to be in the obnoxious boy's place. Lucius was ruthless with his toys and it was doubtful the younger boy would last the week.

The last to go was Rabastan, who looked positively gleeful with his new mudblood pet. Theo almost laughed when Rabastan tripped the blindfolded girl while she tried to follow him; Granger would be dead within the week as well unless Rabastan chose to breed her.

Yes, mudbloods were beneath them but they were magic and they needed to find a use for them; what better way than using them to build back up their numbers? It wasn't like any of these children would be raised by the mudblood parent. No, these children would be raised as a pureblood magical child should be.

The Dark Lord stood, breaking Theo away from his mental commentary, and looked out at his most loyal; "We have won this war my faithful. Now, we must rebuild or world..." Theo zoned out, not truly interested in hearing the rhetoric right now. No, the blonde Nott heir wanted to get his little lover back to his rooms at Nott Manor and sink balls deep into Harry's tight ass.

Finally, his Lord released them from the meeting. Theo cast a Feather Light Charm on Harry's body and slung him over his shoulder. Making his way back through the Manor's many turns and hallways he finally came to the receiving room. With a swift turn and a crack Theo disapparated and reappeared inside his family's home.

A house elf popped into the room, bowing lowly; "Master Nott may Milly bes doing anything fors you?" The blue eyed male looked down at the little creature in her clean white dress with the Nott crest on the left breast; "Yes, Milly please take my guest to my rooms and get him cleaned, healed and fed. Also, do not bind him but make sure he cannot leave my bedroom."

Milly nodded, placed her hand on Harry's foot, it was the only place the little elf could reach as Harry was still slung over Theo's shoulder. Surprisingly the emerald eyed male had not struggled once since the blonde's warning at Riddle Manor; with a pop both Milly and his prize were gone.

Sighing, Theo stripped out of his heavy Death Eater robes and made his way to the drawing room for a glass of Ogden's Best before he faced off with his little lover. Oh he was under no delusions Harry would put up a fight at some point, it was not in the smaller male's nature to go quietly.

He knew this passivity was the calm before the storm and before long his lover would explode. Unfortunately for Harry Theo was ready for the inevitable outburst and he would just have to show his little charge that not only would misbehavior not be tolerated it would be punished.

The blonde wasn't too concerned about Harry's coming outburst causing much damage, the smaller male was magically exhausted from the battle and Theo knew even with his wounds healed Harry would be weakened greatly, making it easy for the stronger to dominate him.

It was high time his lover was introduced to Theodore Malcolm Nott, Death Eater. Harry only knew him as the scared frightened son of a Death Eater who abandoned his family to seek sanctuary with the Light side. The Order and Golden Trio had fallen for Theo's scared little act hook, line and sinker as the muggle filth say.

Sure the Order had been hesitant at first but those doubts were put aside when they battled with Death Eaters and Theo cast a dark hex at one of the masked fighters. After that no one, not even Moody, questioned him.

Pity, didn't they know that a good spy never drops his cover, ever. A good spy lives his new life fully, assimilating perfectly to the role they were assigned to play and the blonde learned from the master; Severus Snape. The potions master was the epitome of cunning; he watched everything, forgot nothing and used the information to bring him and his side the best possible results.

Why do you think the Order fell? Between Snape and Theo the Light became a ship riddled with holes, leaking sensitive information in torrents. All of that classified information went straight to the Dark Lord, allowing the Dark to plan and strategize accordingly.

It also didn't help that the Light were reluctant to use Dark or illegal spells; bloody fools! That was why the Dark won so easily, there was no counter curse or cure for the Avada Kedavra and the Death Eaters had no issue using it whatsoever.

Sure, he had taken some heat at Hogwarts; fellow Death Eater children tried to attack him but they did not succeed; he was grateful to Harry for his support in those scuffles. His mission to infiltrate the Light was strictly classified and no one but the Dark Lord, Severus and him were privy to the specifics.

But those little bastard children that tried to attack him would feel quite stupid when they saw Theo among the Inner Circle and heard of his successful mission. It would be amusing to see Draco Malfoy's pretty face when he had to bow to Theo in meetings; power was what mattered to Theodore Nott and he had it now.

Glancing at the clock over the hearth Theo noted that thirty minutes had passed, definitely enough time for Milly to have finished with getting his lover cleaned, healed and fed. Standing, he swallowed the last of his Firewhiskey and strode through his Manor until he made it to the doors of his rooms.

Opening the door he was met with the sight of a well decorated sitting room, complete with a desk; not wasting time he stalked to the door that led to his bedroom and opened the door. It was only his quick reflexes that saved him from being hit with a vase.

His wand was in his hand without a thought and with a flick of his wrist Harry's hands was bound to the headboard, a gag was still in his mouth, those green eyed wide with hurt, betrayal and fear. "Now, now love; there's no need to be hostile." A muffled string of noises came from Harry's covered mouth, Theo imagined his little love was cursing him quite colorfully.

"Shhh love. You'll exhaust yourself and you see I'd much rather it was me doing the exhausting." Harry's eyes widened quite comically before his face contorted into a scowl, those muffled curses started again.

"Now don't scowl at me love. It isn't becoming on your gorgeous face." Harry just glared at him now, not moving at all, just watching Theo move closer to the bed. Now that he wasn't ducking flying pottery the taller male could fully take in the sight of Harry bound to his bed in nothing but a thin sapphire blue night robe.

The blonde was pleased that Milly removed the blondfold but not the gag, he wanted to see the emotions fly across those brilliant eyes but had no desire to hear Harry scream at him. No, the gag would be removed later when Harry was broken. Practically eye fucking the smaller raven Theo began to coo sweet words to his little love; "My Harry you look positively delightful, dressed in my robe and splayed out on my bed. Oh the things I'm going to do to you."

"Would you like me to fuck you love? Like I used to do when we were fighting for the Light?" His keen blue orbs caught the flash of soul deep pain flare across those beautiful emeralds and it made the blonde cock awaken, twitching with interest.

Yes, Theo adored his Harry, loved him with his whole being but he loved pain and suffering just as much. Now that Harry was his with no means to escape Theo could indulge both sides of his personality whereas before it was only the sweet side Harry saw.

There would still be nights of passionate lovemaking but they would now be coupled with nights of pain and taunting. Nights where he would fuck his little lover until he was raw and bleeding, followed by nights where he would shower his little lion with sweet kisses and touches while taking him slowly with all the love he had.

It was a duality that suited Theo to the tee; light and dark, pleasure and pain, love and hate. Because for all that he loved Harry Theo also hated him, hated his optimism and kind heart but he also loved those things. It was quite a conundrum but the blonde wasn't thinking too hard on it, it simply was the way it was.

Snapping himself out of his maze of thoughts Theo waved his wand once again, banishing their clothes to the laundry basket. Harry tried to cover his private parts with his legs but Theo couldn't have that; he slipped onto the near Harry's feet and flicked his wand, binding Harry's ankles to the footboard.

The raven looked edible bound spread eagle on his bed, truly gorgeous and all for him. Harry must have seen the feral hunger flare in Theo's blue eyes and finally realized the position he was in, finally the raven realized he was truly trapped here with Theo and that was when Harry began to struggle in earnest, amusing Theo greatly.

Slipping in between his little love's slender legs the blonde leaned over his prize and watched the exquisite emotions cross that perfect face; fear, pain, hate, anger, despair and crazily enough love.

Seeing those rampant emotions made Theo's cock twitch again, wanting to taste his lover he lowered his lips for a kiss but Harry began to buck and try to throw him off, his temper soared and without thought the blonde backhanded his little raven hard across the face. "Now love I think it's time we discussed the rules. Listen close my love I won't repeat them again."

Harry's eyes were tearing up at this point and a delightful red welt was rising on his left cheek, lowering his head Theo licked those salty tears and pressed a kiss to the irritated skin on his lover's cheek. "The rules are simple Harry; you belong to me and as such you do as I say when I say it. If I want to fuck you, you take it. If I want you to suck me off, you suck me off."

"Essentially you are my prize, my consort. My little slave that will do as I say or you will be punished mercilessly. Understand what I'm saying love?" A meek nod and whimper was his response which suited Theo just fine. "Now since you misbehaved and acted like a rabid mongrel when I walked in I will have to punish you. It will be easier if you don't fight this love."

"I'll take it easy on you this time as we are both new to this arrangement but do not test me again Harry. I would really hate to scar that pretty face of yours." Harry looked terrified but nodded brokenly; little sobs were heard from behind the gag in the raven's mouth.

Smiling, Theo summoned a tube of lube from the bedside table and slicked up his cock, jerking himself to rigidity. Satisfied he was thoroughly coated he maneuvered himself in between Harry's wantonly spread bound legs and pressed his cock head to his lover's unprepared entrance.

"Now Harry this will hurt but you deserve this for being disobedient to your master." With that he snapped his hips forward, breaching his little raven's tight hole brutally in one hard thrust. He reveled in the strangled scream that sounded from Harry's lips as the tears fell faster from those bewitching eyes.

Feeling a bit of pity for his partner Theo stilled and allowed Harry an attempt to adjust to his considerable length. When he decided his companion had enough time the blonde began to withdraw his heavy cock, pulling out until only the mushroom head remained inside of that tight passage before he pumped his hips forward harshly, fucking his lover into his soft mattress.

Harry felt exquisite to him, so tight and hot around his arousal. This was probably as close to heaven as Theo would ever get and the slight smell of blood, no doubt from the raven's torn entrance, only brought his pleasure to a higher level.

A muted shout alerted the blonde that he had hit his lover's prostate, with a wicked smirk Theo increased his pace and focused on hitting that little bundle of nerves on every inward thrust of his pistoning hips. He wanted to make Harry feel good, make him cum by his ministrations and then Theo wanted to see the self-loathing flitter across Harry's pretty eyes when he orgasmed from his betrayer's cock.

Salazar Theo wanted to never stop fucking his little love but this was just too good to last, the blue eyed man already felt his orgasm approaching him quickly. Opening eyes he didn't realize he closed Theo cast his hazed eyes down to look upon his love. He was not disappointed with what he saw; Harry was still crying but his half-lidded eyes were blown in pleasure and little muffled moans were leaving his lips from the constant abuse to his prostate.

That soft scarred pale skin was flushed with sweat and desire but Theo was more enamored with the slender cock that was bobbing on Harry's slim stomach. Reaching down the Nott heir took his love's cock in his hand and began to pump in time with his feverish thrusts.

"You look so beautiful Harry, so gorgeous taking my cock like a good little whore. Such a good slave you are. Do you like me fucking you; do you like me screwing you until you bleed? You do don't you Harry? Such a twisted little slut aren't you love?" The reactions were delicious, the moans became sobs and the tears were now torrents running down his lover's cheeks.

Seeing the gag was saturated with saliva Theo removed the barrier and luxuriated in the cacophony that was Harry's despair and euphoria; such a dichotomy for his little love to feel and it pleased the blonde that he was the one to break Harry and bring him unimaginable pleasure all at the same time.

His pace was becoming a rough staccato as he plowed into his lover's torn hole, enjoying the squelching sound that rose every time he shoved his cock into that forcibly stretched passage; the sound of slapping skin was just an added level of noise that sounded throughout the large room.

Feeling his partner's passage begin to flutter Theo picked up the speed of his hand and brought his love to completion. The ravens backed arched as much as it could and a scream of agonized pleasure slipped past those swollen lips; stream after stream of cum erupted from Harry's cock, painting them both in his seed.

The feeling of those silken walls clamping down on him was enough to send him over the edge and into oblivion, with one more powerful thrust Theo came hard inside his prize's arse, pumping his hips until his orgasm was well and truly milked.

When he felt his arousal soften he pulled out of Harry and leaned back, watching the erotic site of blood and semen leak from his love's winking entrance. A strangled scream brought Theo's blue eyes back to Harry, with an amused eye he watched his love breakdown totally, blubbering insignificant "Whys?" and "I thought you loved me's?!"

Smiling maliciously Theo spoke, silencing Harry; "I do love you Harry, I adore you but I despise you at the same time. That's why I choose you for my prize; I could never allow anyone else to see you like you are now. I couldn't stand for anyone to touch you, fuck you, or break you like I will."

"Now shhh love you need to sleep and get some rest, you've had a busy day and after tonight you may be carrying my heir." Theo chuckled sadistically; "You just now realized I didn't place a contraception spell on you before I plunged my cock into your little ass? Tsk tsk Harry constant vigilance."

Harry just closed his gorgeous eyes and said no more but the tears didn't stop. Sighing at his little love's dramatics Theo rolled from the bed; "Milly!" A light pop announced the little elf's arrival; "Yes Master. What can Milly bes doing?" Theo turning back to look at Harry's bound form; "I want you to clean and heal Harry. Once done I want you to place a magical restraint on his wrist confining his magic."

"If he gives you any trouble Milly you may knock him out. I have some matters to attend to." Milly bowed and made her way over to Harry to complete her master's wishes. Satisfied his orders would be met Theo slipped on a house robe and made his way to his study. The blonde had wards to adjust; he couldn't allow his little consort to leave now could he.

_**Yes, I am a sick, depraved individual and most of you probably liked this fic so I'm okay with it! **_

_**This will probably be my last post until after Christmas possibly New Year's; I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my corrupted mind! Happy Holidays All!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Tied Up in Nott_

_Notes: This is a little drabble; no slash, mentions of it vaguely but nothing graphic. I find the problem with a collaboration of oneshots is they become so slash heavy you almost want a drabble or posting not chock full of smut to refresh your mind. Anyway enjoy this little diddy! Oh and thanks to all that fav'd, followed and reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 4********~~~~~~~~**_

You always say I'm beautiful; always with a smile on your face and such an earnest glint in your emerald eyes that I almost have no choice but to want to believe you.

Beautiful? I can't truly believe it, no matter how much I may desire to. Beautiful; me? The abused son of a cruel Death Eater. The cowardly adolescent to afraid to stand up to his own blood when the man tried to shovel his bigoted pureblood beliefs down my throat. Me, the broken and fearful man who has no worth, no beliefs left to him.

But you look at me and you see something I can't see, maybe something I'll never be able to see, but it warms my cold heart to know someone can find some redeemable quality in me, even if I never will.

Now that the war is over and Voldemort is gone I am left adrift in life with you as my only anchor. Without you, my courageous Gryffindor, I would be adrift without means to ground myself again.

You my emerald eyes savior are my light in the darkness, the star that shines brightest and leads me back from the ever threatening despair and desperation that lives in my soul.

You my raven haired partner are the compass that directs me back to the land of the living when I sink into the blackness and insanity of my mind. When the maze of my mind becomes untraversable and twisted your voice, your very presence, even your scent pulls me back from the miasma of my shattered psyche.

Beautiful? I still don't see it, probably never will, but I trust you enough to know you do. With all your pure heart you believe I am beautiful; to you this broken marionette of a man that I have become is beautiful.

I still don't see it, this beauty you speak of, but when I feel you lips on mine, your hands caressing my body with such tenderness as to bring tears to me eyes. When you sink your rigid length into the depths of my body with such love that it sends shockwaves of pleasure into the depths of my mutilated soul I almost hope that one day I can.

That one day I can look into the mirror and see this radiant beauty you see instead of the reflection of a man too old for his years. I hope one day I won't look upon a man made cynical from the cruelty he was subjected to, forced to subject others to.

That hope is what keeps me going; you and this hope are all I have left to me. No titles or Gringotts vaults remain for me, only you and my frail, flickering hope.

I shudder in fear when I think what would happen if I lost you because if I lose you I will have lost hope, completely and irrevocably.

Without you and this fragile hope I harbor inside me I would be soulless, heartbroken and destroyed in mind; a walking corpse. No better off than the Death Eaters after they have been subjected to the Dementor's kiss.

But you know all this my angel, you see it all in my glassy blue eyes and you promise me you will never leave me. You swear it and by Merlin I want to believe you. I want to believe that you won't leave me and that I am beautiful.

And one day I hope I may actually believe it...believe you.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you enjoyed my dark little drabble!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Title: Tied Up in Nott_

_Notes: So this will be a two part story; this is part one obviously. Harry will be more mature in this fic and Theo will be a bit OOC. Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed. _

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5 – Part 1~*~*~*~*~**_

The cavernous room was dark and silent as two masked Death Eaters drug a terrified slim male with brilliant blue eyes, shining with fear, forward. The cloaked figures throw the teen down and stepped back, joining the rest of the assembled Inner Circle Death Eaters; there shining in the dull torchlight was the long platinum blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy along with the crazed dark curls that could only belong to Bellatrix Lestrange.

The small teen was left, trembling in fear as a tall snakelike figure stepped forward; "Ah, young Nott. Are you ready to join me? Are you ready to step into my ranks and bring glory to the Noble House of Nott?" The small blonde trembled and in a choked, shaky voice full of terror replied; "Yes, my Lord. I am ready."

The red eyed man seemed to ignore the other's reluctant agreement and grasped the younger's arm, pulling the sleeves of their robe up, exposing the smooth white skin of the younger's forearm. "This will hurt quite a bit little Nott but it is worth it, after this you will be mine and work to bring down the unworthy ones."

The blue eyed male merely nodded and lowered his head, surrendering to the madman in front of him. Quickly, the snakelike demon pressed his wand to the vulnerable white skin of the teen's forearm and intoned in a high voice devoid of feeling; "Morsmordre."

The skin on the youth's arm began to almost burn and writhe, ripping a scream of pure agony from the kneeling male, as black lines began to appear and creep across the now marked skin. Finally, the process ended and the crimson eyed man stepped back, releasing the boy's arm and letting him crash into the ground where the younger male curled into a ball while grasping his now tainted flesh.

"Welcome to my Death Eaters Theodore Malcolm Nott; do not disappoint me but let this be a warning to you should you fail me. Crucio!" Harry sat up straight in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower, shaking and feeling ill; Theo's screams of pure pain still rang in his ears. He felt nauseous from what he had seen through his link with Voldemort.

He had just watched as an innocent, petrified boy his age was forced to take the Dark Mark against his will. Even if Nott hadn't said it Harry knew the other boy didn't want the Mark and that angered the raven haired male to no end. How dare Voldemort do that to someone! How dare the snake faced bastard force someone to be marked!

He quickly pushed the anger away; right now he needed to tell someone about what was happening to Theodore Nott. But who? McGonagall was no help to him; she would refer him to Dumbledore. And Harry was hesitant to trust the Headmaster; the man sometimes put too much emphasis on the Greater Good then he did the individual in need.

This was not a new thought for the Gryffindor savior; over the last few years he woke up to the fact that while Dumbledore may care for him the Headmaster cared about defeating Voldemort more. It was sad to know but it was also true so Harry could do nothing but accept the Headmaster as he was and be wary of the old man's motives.

The green eyed teen also knew that Dumbledore would waffle about helping Theodore but in the end wouldn't do a damn thing unless it benefitted him or his cause and Harry would not allow the old man to make Nott into some sort of spy like he had done to Snape.

Snape...that was it! He searched the vicion and recognized that Snape had not been present with the rest of the Inner Circle. Feeling energized the Gryffindor jumped out of bed, ignoring his pajama clad state, and grabbed his invisibility cloak before making his way out of the Tower. The halls were empty and silent at this late hour and for that Harry was thankful, he needed to get to Snape as soon as possible.

Theodore would need help when he was returned to Hogwarts after his ordeal. This stray thought brought up another question; how had Nott gotten out of Hogwarts? Did Voldemort threaten him to come tonight or was it the Imperius? How had the Death Eaters managed to get to Theodore in Hogwarts?

Without realizing it he now stood in front of Snape's classroom; he assumed the dour man's personal chambers were attached to his classroom, much like Lupin's were in third year. Mustering up his famed Gryffindor courage he knocked and waited for the surly man to open the door.

It didn't take long and within five minutes the door was opened by a tired but clothed Severus Snape. The dark man glanced around seeing nothing but glared and snarled when Harry removed his cloak, showing himself to the older man. "What do you think you are doing here at this time of night Potter? Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out after a curfew and..."

Snape didn't get to finish his rant as Harry cut him off. He had more important things to talk about right now and getting lectured by his potions professor could wait until Harry said what he had to say. "Professor, may I come in? It's important, a student's in trouble!"

The man cast his ebony eyes and stared directly into his shining green eyes, it reminded Harry of their failed Occlumency lessons in fifth year. After a few moments Snape nodded, obviously seeing no deceit in the younger's eyes, and moved away from the door and waving Harry in. "Now Potter what is so important that you roused me from my sleep at one in the morning?"

The savior scowled and launched into his explanation and ended with telling the older man that Theo was put under the Cruciatus. Snape just stood there for a moment looking like he sucked on a lemon and turned away, waving his hand in a gesture that Harry interpreted as follow me.

The shorter male followed the tall man into his personal chambers and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire while Snape took the wingback next to the hearth. "Potter you are sure what you saw was real? It wasn't a mock vision like before?"

Harry bristled, not because of Snape's tone, but because of the memories that flooded him when he thought about the last time Voldemort sent him a fake vision; that false vision led to Sirius' death. Pushing away the thoughts of his beloved, deceased godfather Harry spoke; "No sir, it was real. It had to be. I don't know Theodore Nott and showing me his indoctrination and torture would not draw me out."

"So I have to believe it was real and I just happened to see it all happening." Snape nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment, before standing and walking over to a portrait behind his desk in the sitting room. Harry heard the man murmuring something to the portrait of a tall and dark haired male with grey eyes; the male in the portrait nodded and disappeared, off to do whatever Snape requested of him.

The potions master heaved a deep sigh before sitting back down, both were silent as they left the other to their thoughts. Harry hoped what he was doing was right, that Theodore would be okay. The small Slytherin had never done anything to Harry; in fact the blonde male never really spoke to anyone, just went to class and stayed to himself.

And now the quiet, studious teen was branded as a slave to Voldemort; it was truly sickening to the green eyed male. No one deserved the fate Theodore was facing at the hands of a sadistic evil Dark Lord. What he would do now was a mystery but he wanted to make sure Nott would never be forced to do anything he did not want to do again.

It was probably his hero complex kicking in again but Harry really did want to save Theodore from his undeserved fate. The man walking back into the portrait and speaking brought both males out of their wandering thoughts; "Severus, the boy is back in his bed. You should go to him and give him aid, he is not doing well."

Snape stood quickly and gathered a few potions before sweeping from the room and leaving a confused but hopeful Harry behind. Glancing to the man in the portrait the young Gryffindor smiled and began to talk; "Thank you for going to check on Theodore, sir. I appreciate it very much."

The dapper man nodded in acknowledgement and examined Harry critically, when he reached the young male's forehead his eyes went wide in surprise; "So you're Harry Potter then. I'm surprised you care about what happens to the boy, Theodore was it? He is after all a Slytherin and what I gather from the other portraits and Slytherins his father is a Death Eater."

The raven haired teen scowled; "I care because it isn't right! No one should be forced to do something against their will. I don't care if he is a Slytherin or his father is a bloody Death Eater! Theodore is not his father and if he had his choice he never would have been marked by that madman!"

Harry breathed deeply, composing himself before continuing, he needed to keep calm; "I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." The portrait smirked, looking quite pleased with himself; "I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the Hogwarts four. Do not apologize for your outburst; you are a Gryffindor after all."

Harry chuckled at the founders remark; "Professor, I am more than just a Gryffindor." Here the teen just smirked and continued speaking in Parseltongue, quite enjoying Slytherin's shocked expression; "_I am also Slytherin when I need to be. After all the Sorting Hat told me I would do well in your house."_

The founder just stared for a moment, clearly confused; "_How is it you speak it? You are not of my blood as my only heir has not produced a child nor would he. I fear my bloodline will die with Tom Riddle and his madness." _

The Gryffindor nodded, feeling for the man; "_I speak it because your heir speaks it. When he attacked me as a baby he left some of himself behind when the curse rebounded and destroyed him. Tom Riddle is a murderer and I am sorry that he is tarnishing the Slytherin name." _

Salazar nodded, looking sad before a glint quickly popped into his eye, setting Harry on edge. The older man began to speak in English; "So you have absorbed the part of my heir into your being. That is the only reason you would be able to speak Parseltongue. So technically you are my heir and a much better one at that."

Harry just sat their god smacked; he was technically Slytherin's heir. It was a lot for the sixteen year old to take. Tonight when he set out for Snape's he merely wanted to alert the potions master to Theodore's plight and now he was being told he was the heir to one of the founders; Salazar Slytherin's heir to be precise.

"I absorbed a part of Voldemort into me? How? I thought he just transferred a bit of magic to me when his body was destroyed." Salazar clucked his tongue; "What idiot told you that? You cannot absorb another's magic under any circumstance but you can absorb a piece of another's soul into your own if there is no other carrier for the stray soul piece to settle into."

"Technically you are what is called a Horcrux or soul container or you were before you took the piece into your own being. Now the foreign soul piece is a part of you just as your own soul is. They cannot be separated now that they have merged."

Harry was stunned silent, running through exactly what Salazar just said. It was too much to digest for him; his mind felt like it would explode. He wouldn't even think about the fact that Dumbledore lied to him about why he could speak Parseltongue; the old man told him it was a transference of magic, which Slytherin said was impossible.

And if Salazar was to be believed, which Harry was inclined to think he was, then the green eyed teen was bonded to a part of Voldemort's soul. The thought didn't disturb him as much as it should, he didn't feel any different at all. He didn't feel the urge to go about slaughtering muggles and torturing muggle-borns. He still felt like Harry Potter, felt like he always did.

There was a lot to think about for him but right now he needed to wrap up this chat with Salazar so he could focus on Theodore. Snape would hopefully return soon and they could think up a plan for the slender blonde. "Professor, if I'm your heir is there any way to strip Tom of his powers? Or disown him from the line or something?"

The grey eyed man looked proud for a moment, probably because Harry just made a very Slytherin suggestion; "As a matter of fact you can. Write to Gringotts and set up a meeting. When you arrive and the tests are performed showing you are the heir to the Slytherin line you can revoke all bloodline traits from Tom Marvolo Riddle, leaving him with no magic since all of his magical inheritance comes from the Slytherin line."

"Once that is done the man, as well as any other Horcruxes, will die as no muggle can live with a soul so broken and torn. So I think you have just figured out how to win your war and save your Theodore from his fate." Harry was stunned that it would be that easy to win the war before blushing brightly when he Salazar called Theodore his.

Pressing down his blush Harry glared at the founder; "Why would his Horcruxes die? What about the one in me? Wouldn't it be okay since it's a part of me now?" Slytherin's response was quick; "His Horcruxes will die as Tom's magic will no longer be supporting their existence. The one that was once inside you wil be fine; it is now bonded to your magic."

Harry nodded in thanks for the explanation but right now he wanted to focus on the problem with Theodore; "Thank you for your help Professor but I think we should wait for Professor Snape to return. Then we can talk about my going to Gringotts."

Slytherin nodded; "Harry, you may call me Salazar if you like, you are my heir after all. Also, do you trust Severus to know your plans?" Hary didn't need to think about whether or not he trusted Snape; "I do Salazar. Professor Snape may not like me but I trust him with my life."

"The man has saved my skin on several occasions; it just took me a long time to realize that there was more to the man than what he portrays." The painted man nodded in agreement and they both fell silent.

Soon the door to the Severus' rooms swung open, showing Snape carrying a trembling Theodore Nott. Harry was off his arse in a moment and moving to help the potions master settle the injured teen on the couch. When Theodore was laid down Harry began to cast several cushioning charms on the sofa, hoping it would be more comfortable for the other teen.

Snape leaned down and gave Theo another potion and after a minute the teen finally stopped twitching and fell into a deep sleep. Harry hoped the other teen would sleep through the night and feel better in the morning. The younger raven turned to his potions professor and indicated for them to sit down.

Severus conjured another arm chair for Harry by the fire before casting a silencing charm around Theodore; the boy needed rest and neither of them wanted the blonde to be disturbed by their voices. When the green eyed male saw Severus put away his wand Harry began to explain what Salazar told him not thirty minutes before.

To say Snape looked shocked was the understatement of the century but of course the man recovered quickly. Harry knew the older male was thinking a mile a minute, weighing the pros and cons of the plan Harry just explained to him. In the end the potions master looked into the raven haired teen's eyes and allowed a small smile to grace his stern face.

"I think it could work. Once Theodore is healthy and no one will notice your disappearance I will take you to Gringotts. There we will see if you are indeed Salazar's heir and if you are we will invoke your right as heir to strip another family member of your line's magic."

"Salazar may not have told you but you will only have one chance to make any changes once you assume the title of heir; any other changes will have to be done after you turn seventeen and claim the Lordship."

Harry ran through what Severus said before nodding; "How long will it take for Nott to be alright again?" Snape looked at the small blonde sleeping on his couch, a look of deep sadness on his face. Harry imagined it was there because Severus couldn't protect one of his snakes.

"Nott will be healthy in a day or two. He will need potions twice a day to reverse any nerve damage done by the prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus and during that time he will have to remain in bed to rest himself. So it is Saturday morning now; I think we can go to Gringotts next Saturday."

"Don't argue Potter, we need to make sure no one notices you're gone. It won't do for Dumbledore to notice you missing and call out the search party." Harry just smiled sheepishly, knowing what Snape said was true. It wouldn't do to get them caught, not when they had a real chance of ending Voldemort with little bloodshed.

It was dream come true to the Potter male and he just wanted it over and done with as soon as they could. But he would be patient and help nurse Theodore; he found himself wanting to help the smaller male. The boy looked so helpless while he slept his face so open and vulnerable. It broke Harry's heart that this angelic boy was marked and tortured not even two hours before.

A whimper called the attention of the three males, two living and one a painting; the sound ripped Harry's heart once again out of his chest. Theo was sweating and whimpering, a look of pure terror on his face. Quickly, without realizing he moved, Harry moved to the couch and collected the smaller teen in his arms and laid down with him on the couch; the blonde's head now resting on his chest.

Severus looked amused by Harry's response to Theofore's distress but said nothing. Standing the potions master bid them goodnight and returned to his room before he left he stoked the fire in the sitting room, making sure the two teens didn't freeze during the remainder of the night.

* * *

The morning came too quickly in Harry's opinion but he grudgingly opened his eyes, meeting the confused and scared blue orbs of Theodore Nott. He knew the blonde was probably confused as to why he was on the couch with Harry Potter and decided the best way to go would be the direct approach; "How are you feeling Theodore?"

The blonde scrunched up his nose cutely before attempting to move and wincing in pain when his muscles refused to obey him. Harry immediately clutched the smaller body closer to him; "Theodore don't try to move. It'll only cause you pain. Severus err I mean Professor Snape said you needed absolute rest for about two days."

The other teen huffed in annoyance; "Fine, but why are you here? And why are you holding me? And don't call me Theodore! I you must call me by my first name call me Theo." The blue eyed male glared, without any real heat behind it, at Harry, waiting for an answer. The raven stopped smiling and looked serious; "I saw what happened to you last night and I went to Professor Snape to see if you were okay."

"He brought you here to take care of you and I'll be helping him. I have a question for you; how did you get out of the school last night?" The blonde cringed, obviously remembering something unpleasant; "I received a letter from me father. The bastard ordered me to go to him last night."

"I didn't want to go but I had no choice they would kill me if I didn't. My father sent a family portkey along with the letter. How it got through the wards is beyond me but that's not the point. At twelve last night the portkey activated and I was at a large Manor, I don't know which one and you, Potter, obviously know the rest."

At the end Theo looked so sad and broken; Harry hated it. No one should look like that, ever. Tightening his arms around his new charge Harry sighed and allowed the atmosphere to calm down a bit before he spoke again; "I want to help you Theo. You shouldn't have to fear for your life, it's not right but soon it'll all be over with and you'll be free. Oh and call me Harry."

The smaller male just snorted in disbelief but kept quiet before mumbling; "Can you loosen your arms? You're hurting me." Harry didn't want to know how much the Slytherin's pride was bruised due to having to ask for something and admitting he was in pain. The raven didn't respond but loosened his grip on the blonde.

It was strange to Harry, this need to make sure the blonde teen was okay. It wasn't logical. Before last night the Gryffindor didn't even know anything about Nott other than his name, that the other seemed to like to study and the teen didn't talk much. Now he wanted to protect Theo and make sure no one bullied him or forced him to do something he didn't want to do ever again.

It was weird but what in Harry's life was normal? Why would this situation with Theo be any different? It appeared that Harry was finally growing up a bit; no more yelling and railing about the unfairness of it all. This was his life and for some reason Theodore Nott was important to him; how important was something that would only be discovered in time.

Shrugging lightly he decided to think about it later and resettled himself more comfortably on the couch. Harry cradled his burden gently to him, liking the way the smaller man seemed to fit so well against him; soon Severus would come out of his room and give the blonde his potion and maybe even feed them.

_**As I mentioned earlier this is part one of this story. The next post will be the second and last so stayed tuned!**_

_**I used Morsmordre as the spell that gives people the Dark Mark; not sure if this is correct but it the only incantation I know that has anything to do with the Dark Mark.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Title: Tied Up in Nott_

_Notes: So here is the continuation of Chapter 5. I know I said this would be two parts but it is being extended to three. Anywho, enjoy Lovelies! _

_Previously:_

_It was strange to Harry, this need to make sure the blonde teen was okay. It wasn't logical. Before last night the Gryffindor didn't even know anything about Nott other than his name. He, also, knew that the other seemed to like to study and the teen didn't talk much. Now he wanted to protect Theo and make sure no one bullied him or forced him to do something he didn't want to do ever again._

_It was weird but what in Harry's life was normal? Why would this situation with Theo be any different? It appeared that Harry was finally growing up a bit; no more yelling and railing about the unfairness of it all. This was his life and for some reason Theodore Nott was important to him; how important was something that would only be discovered in time._

_Shrugging lightly he decided to think about it later and resettled himself more comfortably on the couch. Harry cradled his burden gently to him, liking the way the smaller man seemed to fit so well against him; soon Severus would come out of his room and give the blonde his potion and maybe even feed them._

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5 – Part 2~*~*~*~*~**_

The following Saturday afternoon found a nervous Harry and a composed Snape sitting in a conference room at Gringotts; today was the day they would see if Harry was in fact Salazar's heir. If this was so Voldemort would be stripped of his magic and in turn his pitiful life. The last Potter knew this was his best chance to get rid of the maniac without senseless bloodshed.

The way the magic's worked when a new heir was recognized allowed the newly recognized heir to make changes within the hour of their assumption of the title. Once the hour ran out the magic's settled and no changes could be made until he reached his majority at seventeen. Harry, and Severus, couldn't, and didn't want to, wait that long so today was the day.

The emerald eyed teen was doing this for himself, Theo, Severus and anyone else stuck, unwillingly, under the horrid shadow of the Dark Lord. The wizarding world as a whole could go fuck themselves in Harry's opinion. Why was it up to him to defeat the darkest wizard of all time? Weren't they all equipped with wands and a means to defend themselves?

It was cowardice to allow this heavy burden to fall on Harry's young shoulders; all because of some prophecy, which may or may not be true. However, it was what it was and the Gryffindor would deal with it like he always did; head on and fearlessly. Besides he had someone to worry about and he refused to let Theo be hurt any more than he already had.

The sweet blonde didn't deserve to be consigned to slavery because of his father's choices. If he succeeded today the Nott heir would be free to do as he wished; Harry just hoped that whatever Theo choose to do involved him and he was pretty confident it did. The raven haired teen and the blonde had become close during the week it took the blonde to recover completely from his marking ceremony.

It turned out that Theo was an excellent conversationalist and was not at all racist; the Nott heir honored his ancestors and their ways but saw magic as magic regardless of where it came from. Knowing this made Harry feel like they could make it work between them. Sure, they had their differences in opinion but for the most part they meshed well.

Snape, the sarcastic git he was, loved to make comments about Harry and Theo's little romance. Of course, now that Harry knew the man meant no harm with his snarky remarks he took no offense to his Potions professor's comments, knowing they were all in fun. Seeing a jesting Snape was quite the shock for the green eyed male but he liked seeing his professor relax and be himself.

Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione weren't being as understanding about Harry's constant disappearing acts to go visit Theo as he once hoped they would. He didn't understand why they needed to know where he was going and what he was doing every minute of every day. It was suffocating and the more they pushed him to explain where he went the less Harry wanted to be around them.

Trust appeared to be lacking between the three of them and the raven haired teen was sick and tired of being hounded. He was entitled to privacy just like anyone else. Did he constantly follow Ron and Hermione around, demanding to know what they were doing? No, no, he didn't. Harry respected their need for privacy and alone time; either separately or together as a couple.

Sighing, he leaned back in the plush chair, trying to relax his mind so he would be attentive when the goblins arrived. Snape was looking as cool as ever; sometimes Harry wondered if the man was human with how controlled he was when it came to his expressions and emotions. If the Gryffindor never saw him arguing viciously with Sirius he would have thought the man a robot.

A vivid picture of Snape with Frankenstein like bolts coming out of his neck flickered across Harry's mind, making him snort. A glare from his professor was enough for him to quiet himself; he really didn't want to look like an ass in front of the goblins.

The sound of the door opening brought both wizards' attention to the door. Harry recognized Griphook but the other, older looking, goblin was unknown to him. The two goblins made their way to the other side of the table; the two wizards stood and bowed to them before everyone was seated.

Griphook spoke first; "Mr. Potter, you have come here today requesting to be screened to see if you are, in fact, eligible to claim the title of Slytherin heir. Is this correct?" Harry nodded; "It is, Griphook. What do I have to do?" The older goblin looked at Harry with his beady black eyes, almost making the teen feel like he was being examined from the inside out.

Finally, the elder creature answered; "Mr., Potter, my name is Bluntox and the process is quite simple. You will put on the heir's ring; if you are the rightful heir nothing will happen aside from the ring resizing. If it accepts you you will be able to access the Slytherin vaults along with any properties owned by the family when you turn seventeen. Also, once of age you will be allowed to assume the title of Lord Slytherin as no one at this time holds the title."

Harry nodded, thinking on why Voldemort hadn't taken the title of Lord Slytherin? It would make sense for him to become a Lord; it would give him more credence amongst the purebloods he hoped to rule over. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind; who knew why Voldemort did what he did? Trying to figure it out would probably give Harry a headache.

Snape nudged him, bringing his focus back onto the meeting; "And if I am not recognized as the rightful heir by the ring; what happens then?" Bluntox smirked cruelly; "You will receive quite a nasty hex; nothing fatal but it will not be pleasant." Of course, Salazar would forget to mention that part to Harry! When he got back to Hogwarts he was having a talk with the sly snake speaker.

"Well then I guess we should see if that ring recognizes me." Snape cast a glance toward him, a glimmer of concern seeping into those coal black eyes. Harry smiled thinly letting the man know it was alright and this was nothing he couldn't handle. The goblins looked excited; whether it was because they wanted to see if the ring accepted him or they were looking forward to him being hexed was debatable.

Bluntox stood and made his way out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a large ring box. Once seated the goblin pushed the box toward Harry. Without hesitation the green eyed male picked up the box and opened it; he examined the ring critically. It was quite beautiful; a white gold band inlaid with the Slytherin crest and emeralds.

Taking a deep breath he slid the ring on and waited for the hex to come; nothing happened for a moment and then the band sent out a pulse of magic, as if scanning Harry for suitability. For a minute the green eyed teen sat perfectly still and let the foreign magic do its thing. Once the magic withdrew from him the ring shrunk down so it fit snugly on his left ring finger.

With a brilliant grin he spoke; "Well I assume that means I'm really the heir of Slytherin after all." Snape snorted at Harry's reference to the ridiculous accusation from the teen's second year but other than that remained otherwise silent while the goblins looked on with shocked expressions on their knarled faces; which they covered up quickly.

Griphook broke the silence; "Well, Mr. Potter, you are always full of surprises. Now you have an hour to make any changes to your line; this can something as simple as gaining the ability to access one of the properties you own, withdrawing money from your vaults, or you can add or remove a member from your family. By removing, or adding, a person they will either lose, or gain, the Slytherin line's magic. If you remove someone they will most likely die from the shock of losing their power; it is a traumatic experience and not many survive it."

"However, these possible changes are only available to be made to the House of Slytherin. Unfortunately, the Houses of Potter and Black are unavailable as you were made their heir when you were very young so the magic's have long since settled."

Harry merely nodded, with a sad smile, showing he understood what Griphook explained. He felt sad because even though he despised Voldemort for what he stood for now he could not forget that at one point Voldemort was a scared, lonely, child who never knew love or care. Taking a deep breath he responded; "Griphook, what would I need to say to remove a person from the House of Slytherin?"

The younger creature looked surprised until dawning understanding crept into his sharp eyes; the older goblin just sat quietly, already comprehending what Harry wished to do. "You will need to repeat these words while infusing your voice with magic; the magic will resonate through the ring and do your will."

"The correct words are as follows; I, Lord Harrison James Potter Black Slytherin, do hereby declare that, here is where you will speak the name of whoever it is you wish to have removed, is no longer a part of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. All magic's, gifts, and possessions from the House of Slytherin are hereby revoked. So I have spoken so mote it be."

The newly recognized heir breathed deeply and repeated the words, adding Tom's name into the speech and pushed magic into his words. The raven haired teen listened as his words echoed eerily throughout the room. Once he was finished he felt the ring pulse with powerful magic and within a minute he felt another burst of foreign, darker, magic slam into his chest before it settled.

Snape gasped in pain, grasping his forearm, his onyx eyes wide. The Slytherin heir watched through hazed green eyes as his potions professor lifted his sleeve to show slightly bruised, and reddened, pale skin. The onyx eyed man smiled in relief and awe when he saw the Dark Mark was removed from his flesh. The older man began to touch the clear skin where the Mark used to be; the look of awe not leaving his face.

Harry watched on, feeling happy that the man, and Theo, were now free. The teen was still breathing deeply, trying to regain his composure, after he was hit with Voldemort's magic. Once he calmed he focused on settling the newly acquired magic further. The raven haired teen felt the evil taint on it. Five minutes later he felt much better and the new magic was integrating slowly with his own; it was almost as if his magic was welcoming Voldemort's, accepting the foreign magic before purifying it.

Noticing everyone was looking at him with concern, even Snape, he smiled; "It's done. The Dark Lord Voldemort is no more. Snape you will need to verify it and let me know." The potions master nodded but not without a small smile on his face; "I will do that when we return to the school. Is there anything else you wish to do before we conclude the meeting?"

The Slytherin heir looked at the two goblins; "There is. I would like to have access granted to one of the Slytherin properties. May I see a list of homes available to me, please?" Griphook stood and made his way out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a piece of parchment. Once the younger goblin was seated he pushed the list toward Harry.

The teen reviewed the list and decided on a small cottage located in the Scottish Highlands; it actually wasn't too far from Hogwarts. The wards offered on the house were exemplary and still standing; they would offer suitable protection to him, and possibly Theo if he agreed to stay with him, over the summer.

"I would like access to the cottage in the Scottish Highlands. I will be arriving here the day school is over for the year and would like all the arrangements for getting the house, and wards if need be, up to scratch." The older goblin took back the parchment and placed one of his claws over the line where the cottage was detailed and spoke lowly in Gobbledygook.

Once Bluntox finished speaking the line glimmered white for a moment and then the glow faded; "It is done. The house is now open to you and we will ensure everything is ready for your occupation when the school year ends. Now we only have twenty minutes remaining before the Slytherin accounts close and it will be impossible to change anything further until you are seventeen. Is there anything else you need before this happens?"

Harry thought about it; he didn't need anything else at this point. He had enough money available to him through his trust vault so galleons weren't a concern and anything else could wait until he turned seventeen over the summer. "No, Bluntox, Griphook, I think that'll be all for now." The two goblins stood, bowed, and exited the conference room, leaving Snape and Harry alone.

The potions master looked at the young man; "Thank you, Harry. I never thought I would see the day that monster fell. Now, I think we need to return to the castle before someone notices we're gone or Theo throws a fit from waiting." Harry chuckled; "Indeed, how's your forearm feeling? Do you need to be healed?"

The older man shook his head in the negative; "No, this pain is minor compared to what I've gone through in the past. I'll put some salve on it and take a pain reliever tonight but other than that I will be fine." Harry nodded and both men left the room; before they entered the lobby the teen slipped on his invisibility cloak.

Once invisible he pushed against Snape's back, letting the man know where he was and he was ready to go. With a curt movement of his head the older man began to stride out of the bank and to the apparition point near the bank. Once they arrived Harry stepped forward and wrapped an invisible hand around his teacher's forearm; with a crack they disapparated.

_**Well Harry is now, officially, the Heir of Slytherin! Next chapter will be the last part and contain mild slash of the Harry/Theo variety. **_

_**I know this story is not like the usual collections of one-shots but you'll live. I like it this way a lot better than posting a ton of slashy one-shots.**_

_**Also, if I ever decide to elaborate on a past one-shot I will reference the past posted chapter in the new post so you all know it is a continuation of an existing chapter. Does that make sense? : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	7. Chapter 5 Part 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Title: Tied Up in Nott_

_Notes: So here is the final chapter for the story that began in Chapter 5-Part 1. I think I've wrapped it all up nicely. Oh...Enjoy the slash lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_The potions master looked at the young man; "Thank you, Harry. I never thought I would see the day that monster fell. Now, I think we need to return to the castle before someone notices we're gone or Theo throws a fit from waiting." Harry chuckled; "Indeed, how's your forearm feeling? Do you need to be healed?"_

_The older man shook his head in the negative; "No, this pain is minor compared to what I've gone through in the past. I'll put some salve on it and take a pain reliever tonight but other than that I will be fine." Harry nodded and both men left the room; before they entered the lobby the teen slipped on his invisibility cloak._

_Once invisible he pushed against Snape's back, letting the man know where he was and he was ready to go. With a curt movement of his head the older man began to stride out of the bank and to the apparition point near the bank. Once they arrived Harry stepped forward and wrapped an invisible hand around his teacher's forearm; with a crack they disapparated._

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5 – Part 3~*~*~*~*~**_

The two males landed at the Hogwarts' gates and made their way onto the grounds; Snape cast dark eyes around and when he saw no one near he veered off the path and into a cluster of trees. Harry watched his Potions' Professor walk away. The teen was beginning to feel very odd, as if worms were underneath his skin. He would ask Snape about it when he had a chance.

Harry decided to follow the older man, feeling slightly confused as to what the snarky man was doing but willing to see what his once hated Professor wanted. When they were securely behind the tall trees Snape gestured for Harry to remove his invisibility cloak.

The teenager did as he was bid and stood quietly, waiting for Snape to speak; he found pushing the sour Potions Master to talk never did any good and only ended with the onyx eyed man getting very annoyed. Those dark eyes met his and the emerald eyed teen smiled when he saw the honest relief shining in those pitch black orbs.

Harry remembered that he was not the only one freed of the Dark Lord today; the boy-who-lived felt that Snape deserved his freedom just as much as Harry did. Both had sacrificed much in the battle against Voldemort; they'd lost much and mourned tremendously over the years. The older man smiled a small smile, exposing shockingly straight white teeth; "How are you feeling, Potter?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and explained about his earlier concern about his skin; "I feel...weird, like bugs are crawling under my skin and I'm tired, almost exhausted. You, sir...how are you? Are you sure your forearm's alright?" Snape pressed his mouth into thin line while tapping his pointer finger on his lips; Harry knew the man was thinking on what he'd just said.

Finally, Snape deigned to answer; "I believe the sensation of your skin crawling is due to the influx of magic you absorbed when the Dark Lord fell. It should cease soon, once you've adjusted to it. The absorption of the foreign magic will have tired you as well; not only is your body adjusting to a massive addition of magic your magical core it is no doubt still filtering the new tainted magic so it can be accessed and used by you later on."

"There is another side effect of taking the Dark Lord's magic into your body. You will need to work on mastering control over your newly elevated magical levels. Spells cast by you will be infinitely more powerful than say a spell cast by Granger. This can be dangerous, as you know. I miscast Petrificus Totalus by a powerful wizard can not only freeze the body but also the heart."

Harry's eyes bugged out and vowed to slip off to the Room of Requirement to practice his spell casting. Snape's deep voice broke him out of his mental listing of hexes and charms to practice when he had a chance to get away. "As for how I am doing. Mr. Potter I am fine, a little tired and my arm is a bit sore but fine nonetheless, nothing a few potions won't cure."

Harry snorted; "Is there anything you don't think potions can cure?" The Potions Master look affronted, as if Harry had besmirched his very being when he suggested that potions may not be able to cure everything but the older man remained silent. They stood there under the bows of the trees in silence for a bit, each lost in their own mind.

Harry, for his part, wondered how Theo was doing. Did it hurt when he lost his Dark Mark? What happened to the rest of the Death Eaters? Snape looked alright but what of Lucius Malfoy? Snape would have to make a list of Death Eaters that were known to him, which were many, so the Ministry could get on with securing them for trial. It wouldn't be easy to prove that some people were in fact Death Eaters but Harry was committed that those who deserved it would be sent to Azkaban.

His Professor's voice broke him out of his thoughts once again; "Mr. Potter, I believe you should get back to the castle. I do not believe anyone will have noticed your absence yet and we shouldn't push our luck. And I have no doubt that Nott is in a right state by now with worry over you."

"Make sure he's alright and if he is in need of any potions for his forearm go to my rooms. I will be visiting Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord was last residing and double check that the man is indeed gone."

Harry nodded and slipped his invisibility cloak back on. Before leaving the sanctuary of the trees he turned around to face his Professor even though the man couldn't see him; "Be safe, sir, and thank you for everything." The older man waved him off with a grimace; "Yes, yes, now be off with you brat."

The emerald eyed teen shook his head and smiled at the man's inability to accept any form of care directed toward him. With one last glance at the bravest man he would ever know Harry left the trees and made his way swiftly and silently back inside Hogwarts; he had a Slytherin to find.

As he thought Theo was in the library, working on homework but his slender hand was spastically rubbing his forearm where the Dark Mark was once burned into his flesh. Still invisible the raven plopped into the seat next to Theo and leaned close to the other teen; "Theo," the blonde jumped slightly but other than that gave no indication that an invisible Harry Potter just sat next to him.

Chuckling, Harry continued; "Can you follow me to Snape's rooms. We can't speak here." The blonde nodded minutely and packed up his things before walking out of the library, trusting that Harry was following him. They made it quickly to Snape's rooms; many of the students were out on the grounds or in their Common Rooms at the moment so they ran into very few others.

Once the two teens entered the room and Snape's door was securely closed Harry removed his cloak. He was immediately knocked backward by an enthusiastic, babbling, Theodore Nott; "You did it, Harry. Merlin, you did it! My Mark's gone...is he really gone, Harry? Is that bastard gone?" The raven held the Slytherin close to him and nuzzled his soft blonde hair; he quite liked having Theo in his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes; now was not the time to think of things like that besides Theo needed answers; "He's gone. I can't explain it but I know he's gone and Snape's Dark Mark disappeared like yours so that makes me even surer that Voldemort is dead. How's your arm? Does it hurt...do you need me to heal it at all?"

The blonde pulled away and rolled up his sleeve, exposing the reddened and somewhat raw skin; "It hurts a bit but I'll be alright. Just knowing I won't have to serve that man is enough for me to forget about a little pain in my arm." The raven understood where the blue eyed male was coming from but his arm looked painful.

Stepping around Theo he made his way to the large cabinet near the fire and opened the doors; he rooted around until he found a pain relieving potion as well as an antibiotic. He didn't want his companion to be in pain or get an infection from the wound. He also found a burn salve in the cabinet and removed that too. Harry gestured for Theo to sit on the couch and made his way over to the blonde.

Harry handed the Slytherin the potions and watched the other choke down the vile liquid before cast a cleansing charm on his hands. Hands now clean the raven opened the salve and began to apply it to the agitated raw skin on the blonde's forearm; the salve would heal the skin and also contained antibacterial properties which in conjunction with the antibiotic potion would cut down on the wound getting infected.

Harry was taking no chances with Theo's health; the other teen had gone through enough as it was. Once he felt he'd adequately treated Nott Harry placed the empty potion vials and salve onto the coffee table and leaned back, resting happily against the soft sofa cushions. The smaller male shifted so he was leaning against Harry with his legs tucked underneath him.

Theo broke the content silence; "Where's Professor Snape? Is he alright?" The emerald eyed teen glanced down at his companion; "He's fine. His arm isn't bothering him but then again he probably wouldn't tell me if it was." Theo chuckled, knowing that was true; Severus Snape was a hard man to read unless he chose to be and he rarely allowed any form of weakness to show.

Harry laughed with the blonde before continuing; "Anyway, he's gone to Malfoy Manor to make sure Voldemort is really dead. He should be back soon and when he does we can talk about how we're going to tell Dumbledore about this." Theo nodded, laying his head against Harry's broader shoulder; "Sounds like a plan. I still can't believe it worked...when my arm began to burn and the Mark disappeared I almost jumped for joy."

"I, of course, restrained myself but it's still hard to comprehend that he's gone and all it took was a visit to Gringotts." Harry nodded; "I know, it's surreal but it's true. Now, I wonder where Salazar is. I have bit of a bone to pick with that snake. He never told me what exactly happened during the inheritance verification process; I could have been seriously injured." Theo laughed before responding; "Does it really shock you that Salazar didn't tell you?"

The raven shook his head; "No, it really shouldn't. He is The Salazar Slytherin, getting a full or straight answer out of him when he doesn't want to give one is like pulling teeth out of dragon's mouth." Theo just snorted; "Indeed, Harry, it is. We Slytherins are tightlipped with our secrets unless we trust the other person implicitly." Harry shifted until the two teens were eye to eye; "And do you trust me, Theo? Do you trust me with your secrets?"

The blonde blushed, looking uncomfortable before a determined gleam entered his pretty blue eyes; "I do, I do trust you Harry very much so. You know my darkest secret and have seen me at my worst. Yet you still came to my aid and you're still here and willing to sit beside me. That means a lot and I'm glad you saw me getting Marked by that animal; it's what brought you to me."

The raven smiled brightly and pressed his lips to the smaller males; the kiss was wonderful. Theo's lips were full and soft under his. Harry kept the kiss chaste for now. He didn't want to overwhelm the other boy right now; too much had already happened that day for both of them. Right now it was time to relax and rest for a bit.

When Snape returned they would talk about what would happen now that the Dark Lord Voldemort was really, and truly, dead.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

The newly turned seventeen year old stepped inside the foyer at Grimmauld Place, smiling at the way the house shone. It hadn't been easy to get Number Twelve to where it was now but between Harry, Theo, and Kreacher they'd cleaned the place out and redone most of it. Snape, or Severus as Harry now called the man, lended his assistance with removing some of the cursed objects; such as Mrs. Black's portrait.

Who would want that banshee stuck to the wall for the rest of the house's existence was either insane or a masochist. However, she was gone now, burned out back with the rest of the foul things that used to call Grimmauld Place home. Anything that was a Black heirloom was sent back to the Black vault; Harry respected the Black heritage too much to throw out priceless family artifacts. However, he didn't want them in his and Theo's home.

Harry felt great about where his life was taking him now that he graduated Hogwarts. It wasn;t easy to master his magic after he felled the Dark Lord but he'd managed and now he had a purpose that did not revolve around capturing or destroying Dark wizards. That appealed greatly to the emerald eyed man. He was training to be an Unspeakable; the Department of Mysteries had fascinated him since he'd traversed the secretive Department in his fifth year.

Several people who knew him were surprised that he'd want to go back to the place where he'd lost his godfather but Harry made peace with that. He loved Sirius, he truly did, but the man was an adult and he chose to fight for the Order. Sirius chose to go to the Department of Mysteries and duel Bellatrix carelessly; Harry understood that now.

The seventeen year old accepted that the reason Sirius came to the D.O.M. was because of his stupidity but after that his godfather's actions were his own. It took a long while for him to understand that and he had Theo to thank for it. The blonde really helped Harry work through a lot of his hang ups and survivor's understood Harry's issues better than say Ron or Hermione could. His two friends had never had to deal with the death of a parent or loss of a loved one at all. Theo lost his mother to his father's madness so he understood the grief that came from losing someone you loved.

Ron and Hermione; the thought of themsaddened Harry a little. The situation between the once tight Golden Trio was sad but it was what it was. His former best friends were quite angry when they heard what Harry had done to vanquish Voldemort; mostly because the emerald eyed raven hadn't spoken to them about his plans. They wouldn't understand that secrecy had been essential for the plan to work.

No one, other than Snape and Theo, could have known what Harry was going to do. Imagine if it somehow got back to Voldemort that Harry was going to Gringotts; the Death Eaters would have been swarming the Alley, making it impossible for Harry to get into the building. Also, Severus wouldn't have been allowed to escort the raven haired savior to the bank as he would no doubt be called to the Dark Lord's side.

Not to mention Hermione and Ron had a bad habit of squealing to authority figures when they thought it was in Harry's best interest. Harry had not wanted Dumbledore to know what he was planning at all. The raven didn't trust Dumbledore implicitly anymore; not after he found out how much the Headmaster was keeping from him after the D.O.M. fiasco. And he had Severus Snape backing him up; who could be better?

No, secrecy had been essential and hopefully one day Ron and Hermione could get over it. But until then they would maintain a cordial if strained acquaintance. Harry didn't want it to be like this but he had done all he could to make them see it was necessary. Now the ball was in Hermione and Ron's corner; they could approach him when they wished but they better not wait too long.

The Lord of Houses Potter, Black, and Slytherin loved them still but he would not wait forever for them to see reason. Theo believed it was because they were jealous that they were not let into the plan and felt like they were entitled to know what Harry was up to. Harry agreed to an extent; he remembered how mad his two friends were when the raven wouldn't tell them where he was disappearing to when he was taking care of Theo after he'd been branded with the Dark Mark.

He sighed but smiled when Kreacher popped into the foyer to take his outer robe; "Master Harry be needing anything?" Said man smiled down at the now sane house elf; it was amazing what getting rid of Walburga's portrait could do! After she was removed and destroyed Kreacher seemed to snap out of a daze and became the way a house elf was supposed to be...well not exactly as a house elf should be.

The old elf was still sarcastic and didn't like muggle-borns but he held his tongue, usually. However, sometimes the elf would say something so damn funny it was hard not to laugh. Kreacher reminded him a little of Severus; both were sarcastic, acerbic, and unyielding in their beliefs. But the house wouldn't be right without Kreacher in it.

Once his robe was taken Harry steered his feet to the sitting room where his lover would be waiting for him. Theo usually got off work a bit earlier than Harry did; his blonde partner was studying for a Potions Mastery with Severus, a great honor according to Theo. Apparently, the snarky git had never taken on an apprentice so the fact that he chose Theo spoke volumes to the blonde's skill level.

Harry was bit surprised that Draco Malfoy wasn't chosen by Snape as well. He always remembered the newly christened Malfoy Lord being incredibly talented at Potions but alas it was not to be so. According to Severus the platinum blonde was pursuing his certification in Law; Harry thought Draco would do well there. Salazar knew the youngest Malfoy had a silver tongue that could caress as well as cut.

Plus, now that Lucius was in Azkaban for his crimes Draco could spread his wings and not have to worry about what his father thought of him. Harry actually found his longtime rival quite entertaining to debate with now that they let dead dogs lie and started over. And it didn't hurt that Theo and Draco were friends from the time they were infants.

Salazar Slytherin also had a portrait in his sitting room and frequently got into crazy debates with Theo and Severus about potions and anything else they found interesting. Harry liked talking to Salazar because the slu Hogwarts Founder had the best stories to tell. He couldn't believe that Salazar was Gryffindor's lover before he left the school.

He also learned that the Slytherin Founder left because he became restless in the castle and wanted to begin researching and collecting magical plants and fungi. Salazar wanted to see if he could find alternatives to some of the ingredients they were using in existing potions to increase their potency or eliminate annoying side effects. However, even though he left Hogwarts the original Slytherin never stopped loving Godric and mourned the Lion's Founder when he passed on.

Salazar was quite pleased that Harry was now the Lord of his House and would often give advice on what the raven should do now that he had the power to make changes. The emerald eyed teen would merely listen and interject when appropriate. If he was honest he had no interest in politics; that was Theo's arena and Harry was happy to give his blonde the floor.

In fact soon he would be going to the Wizengamot and signing the paperwork for Theo to have control of his votes; Harry had three seats in the wizarding government body while Theo had one. Salazar would no doubt be irritated with Harry for this but the man would get over it once he spoke to newly appointed Nott Lord and saw how clever and intelligent Theo was.

Merlin and Morgana! Harry just realized his house had become a veritable den of snakes but the raven wouldn't have it any other way. Besides most of the former snakes weren't bad at all. They just looked at things from a very different view than Harry did but that was okay. Everyone had the right to their own opinion and as long as that opinion didn't hurt anyone who was Harry to call it wrong?

Arms wrapping around his neck accompanied by a derisive snort broke Harry out of his reverie. Apparently he'd been standing in the doorway to the sitting room and staring off into space. With a sheepish smile on his lips Harry's eyes swept the room, landing on the form of an amused Severus Snape on his couch.

Harry smiled at the older man and wrapped muscled arms around Theo's slender waist; "Hello, Theo, Severus, how have you been today?" His blonde pulled away; "It was a crazy day but Severus said we're making great strides in developing the potion that should work better than the existing remedy for victims of the Cruciatus."

The raven nodded while grasping his partner's hand in his. He knew something was on Theo's mind besides the breakthrough potion but wisely shut up for now. His blonde would tell him when he was ready and no sooner. Together they sat down on the sofa across from Severus' intimidating form.

Harry grinned at the two men, feeling pleased with their success so far with the potion; "That's great to hear! Even though we never got to full scale war this time around there are so many people who suffer with the after effects of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus. And there are still victims from the First War to think of."

Both former Death Eaters nodded before the Nott Lord steered their conversation to better topics; such as the upcoming wedding of one Draco Malfoy to, surprisingly, Luna Lovegood. Who would have seen that one coming? Harry most certainly hadn't but the two blondes were good for each other. Luna made Draco loosen up and Draco made Luna focus a bit better.

The wedding would take place a year or so from now, allowing Luna to finish school and secure her position in a Magi-Zoology apprenticeship. Harry believed she was hoping to apprentice with one of the Scamanders. The raven was proud of his friend; Luna deserved all the happiness she could get but if Malfoy ever hurt her Harry would make sure no one found his body and being an Unspeakable, even an Unspeakable in training, made that easier than it should be.

The conversation flowed between Severus and Theo and Harry let it wash over him, smiling lovingly at his family. Yes, his family. Severus Snape while not being the most parental of sorts was a rock to Harry after it came out that Voldemort was gone. The dour man ensured that Harry was coping under the constant barrage of well wishers, he made sure Harry was studying, and taking care of himself while he was at Hogwarts.

Once Harry graduated the Potions Master left the school to pursue other interests, mainly experimentation and research in potions. He'd offered Theo an apprenticeship the day after they graduated; his blonde had squealed and accepted the rare offer within a minute, much to Severus' and Harry's amusement.

Harry asked the snarky man why he wanted to leave Hogwarts and was told rather bluntly now that Harry was graduating and out of his hair Severus could escape teaching drooling dunderheaded morons and get on with his life. Funny that that life often led the older man to Harry's house, not that he was complaining in the least. He liked Severus' wit and no nonsense way of dealing with things.

You always knew where you stood with the man and that was rare for Harry; so many wanted him for his name, his scar, or his wealth, or all three. With Theo and Severus he knew that they cared about him for him. So many people had clamored to get a piece of him once the news of Voldemort's defeat became public. The influx of shallow attention made him even happier that he had two staunch supporters in his corner.

After he and Severus explained to Dumbledore how Harry defeated the snakelike man the news exploded into the wizarding world, courtesy of Dumbledore calling a press conference at the Ministry. The emerald eyed teen refused to attend and allowed the aged Headmaster to handle it.

Harry had no interest in fame or glory; he wanted a normal life most of all. When that dream wasn't possible he would suck it up, put on a happy face, and attend the required Ministry function with much sulking, whining, and grumbling. He knew he had to show his face but by Salazar it was unbearble to shake hands with snooty, greasy, politcians all night.

Theo always found it amusing to watch him squirm in his dress robes while being mauled by rabid politicians and reporters. However, Harry was the one amused whenever he drug Theo into the conversation. The two of them would play off the other, often times speaking without words. He adored the blonde and wanted him by his side for the rest of his life.

Somehow, he and Theo just worked very well together. Sometimes, before Theo came into his life, Harry wondered if he would ever find someone who complimented him, a person who would stand by him, and love him for being Harry, just Harry. He found it in the last place he'd ever thought he would. But he had found it with Theo.

And even when things went arse over teakettle they were there for each other. Harry stood by Theo's side during his father's trial and subsequent sentencing to prison. Theodred Nott could never hurt his son again as he was condemned to a life in Azkaban; as were many of the Inner Circle Death Eaters who were tried.

Some Death Eaters never made it to trial due to them being killed in standoffs with the Aurors; Bellatrix Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood to name just a few. Some Death Eaters were sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss; Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange met this sickening fate. Harry despised the Dementor's Kiss he really did but he understood why the Lestrange brothers deserved it.

Other Death Eaters, and supporters of the Dark Lord, were given sentences that ranged from five to twenty-five years. Some like Draco and Theo who were forced to take the Mark were let go without much fuss. They were underage and the Ministry was shown memories from both boys in regards to the night they were Marked.

Also, Draco and Theo answered questions under Veritaserum, attesting to their unwillingness to take the Mark but couldn't refuse due to fear of their own, and in Draco's case his mother's, safety. Harry knew Theo never participated in any form of Death Eater activities as he only took the Dark Mark a week before Harry permanently rid the world of Voldemort's stain.

Draco, while he detested what he had done, was forced to cast the Cruciatus on a muggle but from what Harry understood the Malfoy Lord was unable to do it properly. That more than anything showed Harry that Draco was not evil; as Bellatrix, crazy bitch that she was, said you needed to mean it when you cast an Unforgiveable Curse.

It made the emerald eyed teen feel better that no matter how much of an arse Draco was to him in school he was not so far gone to be able to lower himself to that level of depravity. However, Harry knew Draco would always be a bastard with a sharp tongue but now he found it amusing instead of aggravating.

Ron would be screaming his head off if he knew Malfoy usually had dinner at Grimmauld at least once a week; not to mention that Snape was a frequent guest as well. Maybe it was better that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had grown apart?

It saddened Harry that others like Goyle and Crabbe were sentenced to life when they were shown to have participated willingly in muggle torture and even enjoyed it. How could someone who was not even seventeen at the time enjoy causing that much pain to another human being; did it matter that they were muggles? They were still people with feelings and emotions. They still loved and had family just like any wizard did.

But Harry came to realize you couldn't save everyone. He was pleased that Dumbledore went to bat for Severus when the Aurors came to arrest the man for being a suspected Death Eater. For all the aged Headmaster's manipulations he was honorable in his word. He'd promised Severus his protection all those years ago and would not leave his spy to hang once his usefulness ran out.

Dumbledore; that was another sore spot for Harry. He swung between accepting what the man had done to him over the years to railing against it. He resented the old man's interference in his life greatly but what was done was done; wasn't it? Harry knew it would take a few years before he warmed back up and trusted Dumbledore again but he would try to get over it.

There was no use wallowing in the past when his present and future looked so bright. He was the Lord of three Houses, he had a promising career in front of him, he had a wonderful lover who made him happier than he'd ever been, and great friends to pass the time with. Harry wouldn't let past hurts cloud his mind; no good came from dwelling in the past.

He glanced around and found Theo and Severus were now debating some potion or another, which wasn't so surprising. This was a regular occurrence around the house nowadays but Harry liked to listen to their voices as they verbally sparred. Soon the debate ended with Severus looking smug and Theo looking sulky. Harry chuckled at his lover's adorable pout; this earned him a glare from the blonde and a snicker from Severus.

Kreacher popped into the room and announced that dinner was on the table in the dining room. The three men stood and made their way toward the deliciously prepared food; why did Hermione want to free house elves again? When they were seated Harry was first to serve himself as it was his home. Theo followed and then Severus.

Once they all had food on their plates they began to eat, happily chatting about mundane and boring things; apparently Madam Malkin had a new line of robes coming out. Damn! That meant Theo was going to drag him to Diagon for new robes; shit! He really hated shopping and several times told his blonde to go without him; that didn't work.

Eventually, Theo got his way and Harry found himself at some clothing shop getting poked, prodded, and shoving himself into some new robe or another. But Harry loved his partner and knew that appearances were important to Theo so the raven humored his love. The Nott Lord put up with going to Quidditch matched with Harry so in return Harry could spend a few hours every now and again trying on clothes.

After dinner was eaten and the wine finished Severus stood and said his goodbyes; Harry knew the he would be back within two days. The older man liked to spend time with Harry and Theo; now getting him to admit that would take more fortitude than Harry and half the wizarding world possessed.

The emerald eyed man liked to think that Severus looked at Theo and him as sons of a kind. But maybe that was wishful thinking and Snape just came for the food and free booze; that was something to think about. Theo walked the tall man to the floo in the kitchen and returned to tug Harry up the stairs so they could get ready for bed and Harry hoped other fun activities.

The raven was not disappointed when he stepped out of the bathroom and his blonde pulled him to the bed. He wondered what got Theo so worked up tonight; they had a wonderful sex life but his lover was always subtle about his seduction and desires, always a Slytherin even in bed.

But tonight his partner was being incredibly forceful, not that Harry was complaining. If he was honest with himself Harry quite liked this side of Theo; it made his blood race and his need skyrocket. He let out an "OMPH" when he was shoved onto his back on the bed and straddled quickly by a needy Theo.

Harry looked up into those sapphire eyes that were shimmering in the soft light cast from the bedside lamp. He remembered how earlier he noticed something was off with Theo and decided to figure out what was going on; "What brought this on, love? Not that I'm complaining."

The smaller male scowled; "I ran into Ginny Weasely today when I was in Diagon picking up some ingredients." The emerald eyed man sighed; that would explain why his lover looked unsettled earlier. Would that woman ever get it through her head? He didn't want her! Never would he want Ginny! Why couldn't she see that?

"Theo, love, don't let her bother you. I don't want her and you know that." Harry was cut off by Theo's eyes rolling in fond exasperation and his pointer finger pressing against the emerald eyed man's lips; "I know that! She just gets on my last nerve. But if you must know I'm fulfilling a promise I made to the little bint before I left her."

Harry must have looked confused because his lover chuckled and explained what he meant by fulfilling a promise; "After the Weasely bint was done shrieking at me that I turned you gay and how soon you would be tired of me and leave me for her I promised her that when I came home to our house I would have a nice dinner with my lover, and then we would have amazing sex."

Harry sniggered; "I'm sure she liked that. What else did you say, Theo?" The blonde gave him one of those I'll never tell you looks and the emerald eyed man let it drop; let his lover have his victory. It really didn't matter to him what Ginny said as long as Theo knew Harry adored him and wanted no other. Obviously, the smaller man thought the matter closed and lowered his head to capture Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry always loved the feel of Theo's lips on his; where his lips were thin and slightly chapped his blue eyed lovers were full and soft. And the taste of the other man was always welcome; right now Theo tasted slightly of mint from brushing his teeth and the raven savored the flavor of his love's mouth. Harry threw himself into the kiss, pushing his tongue against his partner's intruding slick appendage.

Their tongues danced and swept against each other until Harry forced Theo's tongue back into his mouth. The raven's slick muscle followed his lover's back into the blonde's mouth where Harry took great pleasure in mapping out each and every crevice of his companion's mouth. He continued his exploration until the need for air became known and pulled away from Theo so they could gasp for breath.

The gorgeous slim man on top of him recovered first and began to place wet kisses down Harry's neck, only stopping to nip and suck at all the places that made the raven gasp and writhe. Those talented slender hands weren't idle wither; they were everywhere, tauntingly touching Harry's sensitive nipples before they moved to caress the emerald eyed man's ribs.

It was maddening and soon the raven had enough; his hands that were fisting the comforter shot up and grabbed Theo's slim hips. Harry used his greater size and strength and flipped them easily so he was on top, staring down at his beautiful lover. The blonde under him didn't seem to mind the change in position and continued to explore Harry's toned upper body with his greedy hands.

The larger male smiled down at his lover and slunk down the other's lithe body, scraping his teeth against Theo's sensitive pale skin and delighting in the little sighs of pleasure that were coming from the blue eyed man. When he came to Theo's pajama pants Harry hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged; his partner raised his hips to allow the fabric to slip off easier.

When Theo was bare before him Harry took in the sight if his lover. Perfect; his chosen was absolutely perfect. With his eyes full of love and appreciation Harry lowered his head and took his lover's hard length into his mouth, lavishing the smooth mushroom head with hard swipes of his tongue. His blonde was arching into him, moaning in pleasure, while pushing his erection deeper into Harry's mouth.

Harry, of course, obliged his lover and sunk further down on Theo's cock. While he pleasured his partner with hard sucks and caresses from his tongue he summoned the lube on the bedside table to his hand with a bit of wandless, non-verbal, magic. Bottle in hand the raven popped the cap and dribbled the slick liquid onto three of his fingers, covering them completely.

Digits coated he re-capped the bottle and tossed it somewhere on the bed; he'd find it later, and moved his had so his middle finger was pushing against Theo's entrance. His blonde mewled in pleasure when he felt Harry's fingertip touch his rosebud and began to push his bottom down, trying to take the emerald eyed man's digit into his body.

Harry smirked around the cock in his mouth and slipped the first finger in until his knuckle met Theo's plump bum. Merlin the tightness and heat of his companion's passage were incredible as were the little whimpers his lover was releasing from his pretty mouth. The taller man continued to orally please his lover, sinking all the way down until Theo's cockhead met his throat.

He relaxed his throat and swallowed around the tip, pulling a strangled scream from Theo. Pleased with himself he proceeded to deep throat his love while finger fucking him. When Harry felt his partner's rings of muscles relaxing he pressed another long finger inside of that delicate body. The raven continued to torment his lover and opened emerald eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and looked upward at his companion.

Theo looked thoroughly mindless; those pretty blue eyes were half-mast and hazy as they watched Harry suck him off. Theo's cheeks were flushed and his pale skin was sporting a slight sheen of sweat causing tendrils of soft hair to stick to the sides of his angelic face. Indeed, his love looked like sex personified like this and by Salazar Harry wanted him.

With his patience running out Harry slipped his third, and final, finger into Theo's arse. With three fingers now inside of his lover the raven began to pump his appendages in earnest, twisting and scissoring so his partner's channel would relax for him. The taller male continued to prepare his blonde but pulled away from Theo's cock. He didn't want him to cum quite yet.

Theo whined in complaint when Harry's mouth left his erection but moaned loudly when his prostate was struck by Harry's thrusting fingers. When the emerald eyed man felt his partner's rings of muscles relax enough he withdrew his fingers from Theo's now slick arse and slicked up his cock with the remaining lube on his hand.

Now ready Harry positioned Theo the way he wanted him; those smooth sculpted legs were wrapped around his strong hips while Theo's toned arms slipped around Harry's neck and pulled him down so they were face to face. The taller male shifted a little and brought a hand down to move his erection until he felt the puckered skin of his lover's stretched entrance.

His destination found he removed his hand and brought his arm back up so he was leaning on his forearms. Harry's forearms framed Theo's gorgeous face and before he pressed his cock inside his lover's body he leaned forward and captured those plump lips in a soft kiss. Lips pressed together Harry pushed forward, breaching Theo's body.

The raven swallowed Theo's moan of pleasure when his cock head slipped fully inside. Good Godric! The tight heat of his lover's body was overwhelming and the raven pulled away to catch his breath. When he regained enough control to now cum right then Harry, still maintaining eye contact with his blonde, continued to sink deeper into Theo's arse.

The raven was breathing heavily by the time his hips met his lover's perfect bottom and he stilled to allow Theo to adjust. Soon both men were ready and together they began to move. It always felt so right to Harry. He and Theo just fit together so well. They made love like they were doing it for twenty years not one.

No words or pleas for more were heard from Theo Harry just knew what his lover needed, and wanted, just by his lover's body language and moans. All too soon the raven was rapidly plunging inside his partner's body. Harry's release was coming closer and closer with every sweet moan and whimper that came from Theo's lips.

The emerald eyed man could only stare down at the beautiful man below him and continue to push into his lover, hammering his prostate with ever inward thrust of his hips. He could feel Theo's inner walls begin to flutter and clamp down, letting Harry know that his lover was close to reaching his orgasm. Already knowing what his love needed Harry shifted off his forearm and moved his hand, grasping his smaller lover's leaking cock in his hand.

Harry pumped his partner's hard length in time with his quick thrust and before long Theo was throwing his head back while his back arched and cum exploded from the slit, covering the blonde's flat stomach and Harry's hand. The sight of Theo losing it in rapture sent the raven over the edge of oblivion; with one more hard thrust Harry exploded deep inside of his love's tight heat.

The taller male continued to pump his hips and hand, drawing out both their orgasms until they each had nothing else to give. Once he felt their cocks softening Harry pulled gently out of his lover and moved to lay on his side, facing Theo's heaving form. He smiled at his blonde, feeling so much love and sated satisfaction.

They belonged together, they completed each other, and Harry couldn't imagine anyone being more completely perfect for him. With a goofy grin on his face he waved his hand, cleaning both their bodies of any remains of their love making.

Now clean the two men instinctively moved towards each other, legs threading together while Theo placed his blonde head on Harry's strong chest. The raven wrapped an arm around his lover's slender shoulders and pressed him close to his body.

Harry was at peace and when he heard Theo's breathing deepen in sleep he let himself slip into Morpheus' embrace.

_**Well folks that's it for me for now. This story will be marked as Complete but who knows when that bitch of a muse will return and peck my brain until I write something. : )**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the collection of stories featuring one of my fav pairings. I wish there were more stories featuring a Harry/Theo pairing. Oh well a girl can hope...**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
